


Ohana means family, family means i will kick your ass if you touch them.

by CallmeBooyah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Badass Reader, BittyBones, F/F, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twist, Poor Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Slow Burn, So much plot twist, Work In Progress, bittyeveryone, except frisk, fluff omg, frisk is a badass female ( fight me ), help me, late tags, lets do this, plot twist for reader hehe, reader does too, reader has wings, reader is female, ready to fight, shes normal, smol everyone, smol undyne smol alphys smol toriel smol everyone, smut somehow, suggest stuff, will add more tags as i go cause... im just /winging/ it hehe, you aint scared, youre family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBooyah/pseuds/CallmeBooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You groaned and sighed heavily. When you wished that day to be smaller so you could fit into your jeans, you sure as hell did not mean this. </p><p>a story of a reader, and two skele bro's that ultimately will go through hell, but will they make it out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot ( cliche i know sue me )

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitty Reader Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189604) by Rivethart. 



> 3 inches of pure badass and fun teamed up with... a skeleton? two? a goat lady ?... ok that fish lady gots muscle im jelly... awww little lizard lady is adorable!! THEY GO OUT OMG OTP!!! // omg reader calm yo self

You groaned and sighed heavily. When you wished that day to be smaller so you could fit into your jeans, you sure as hell did  **not** mean this. 

 

Sitting against the clear acrylic plexiglass back in your tank you plugged your headphones in your ears, this was the second fight you had been into today so time out it was...again. A reader was being adopted finally and another one had the nerve to talk down about them and their new owner, and that pissed you off especially since the reader being adopted wasn't going to defend itself. As the music played it was the only way to drown out the talk of the customers and readers, it was also an anchor to stop you from delving your small fists into another bold bastard. “ Readers “ that's what they called the others there where you had been dropped off at, and despite your griping and complaining about being on the wrong planet at the wrong time they failed to believe that 24 hours ago you were normal sized… well normal enough for 5”3’ inches. That was another thing that pissed you off, you were already short to begin with but now that you had been shrunk you height was 3 inches which was probably the source of all your rage and badass attitude. 

 

You certainly weren't like the other readers, you were tougher, and more determined than anyone including the owner of the shop had even seen, you were willing to fight or retort a sarcastic comment at anyone who dared to challenge you or hurt anyone else. Your sweater you had been given wasn't even able to keep up, it was constantly changing colors instead of staying a continuous hue, which of course amused you and made you feared by a lot of the shyer readers. 

But despite being fearsome and a force of nature to be reckoned with you were also kind and loving, more than once since you had arrived you calmed down the readers that were crying or hurting from something unknown. 

 

Humming along to a song that finally calmed your nerves you watched as normal sized humans, and monsters came and went, occasionally they would peck the glass and talk to you but you rolled your eyes and flipped them off. You knew no one in their right mind would ever adopt you, you were too rebellious for them. Once playtime came you were let back out of your tank, wandering over to the sewing machines given to the readers in case they wished to add decor to their pants or such you got started on you sweater. It was rather large, covering up most of your face so only your eyes shown, your hands were never seen and did you even have legs? Wanting a change of style you stripped off the overgrown sweater ( yes that means your top was bare except for the bra you had on but nobody dared to say anything ) and began to alter it taking the extra fabric around the neck, arms, and torso and changing it to a rather comfortable hoodie. Taking the rest you made yourself two more shirts, one long sleeve fitting one and a short sleeve one that would be a little loose yet comfortable. 

As you finished up and redressed yourself and placed your shirts in your pocket along with your phone since there was more than half an hour still left you traipse around looking at all the available at toys to play with, but not seeing anything that caught your interest you headed to the bookcase with a grin on your face. You adored books, they were your means of escape in anything where your body wasn't able to leave the situation but your mind could. Reaching and grabbing a book you smiled softly at the cover, it was one of your favorites, you could relate to it so well.  _  Black Beauty  _ by Anna Sewell( a kind of remixed version but still just as good as the original ), a story of a horse who lived through hell but still made it out in the end, walking to a quiet corner in the playpen where couches and chairs where you curled up on a couch and opened the book to begin reading. 

 

_ “ The first place that _   _I_ _  can well remember was a large pleasant meadow. Some shady trees grew beside the pond and water lilies grew at the deep end. At the top of the meadow was an orchard. At the bottom a little brook sang along.  On one side of the meadow we looked over a hedge of green shrubs onto a field. On another side we saw Farmer Grey's house. I believe it was the most pleasant place in all of England to play and learn.”  _

 

Nudge 

 

“ _ In the daytime I ran by my mother's side an-”  _

 

Nudge 

 

*Growl*

 

_ “-and at night i lay down close by her. When it was hot-”  _

 

**NUDGE**

 

“ WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!” you scream looking up 

 

Above you was what seemed to be a curious child who was now backed up and heading away from you crying for their mother. You despised being messed with while reading, continuing you huffed,

 

_ “ we used to stand in the shade beside the pond. When it was cold, we had a nice warm shed near the grove. As soon as i was old enough to eat grass, my mother used to go out and pull Farmer Grey's carts. I played with the other colts in the meadow. We had great fun, but sometimes our play was a little rough. One day my mother called me to her. “ Listen to me,” she said “ You come from a good family of horses. You must learn good manners. You have never seen me kick or bite. I hope you will grow up gentle and good and never learn bad ways. Do your work with a good will, lift your feet up well when you trot, and never bite or kick even in play. “  _

 

As you read on you where content, it took up about 40 minutes before you finished, not because it was a small book but you could recite the book by heart so reading it made it much faster. As you went to get up you noticed a shadow towering over you, slowly you raise your head and yelp as a male with lush brown locks stared at you. Holding your chest you let a breath of relief pass through your lips as he spoke,

 

“ Sorry for scaring you, but i didn't want to interrupt you while you was reading. I hate when that happens to me. “ his voice seemed gentle enough, it was a low baritone that sent vibrations through you each time he spoke. Nodding at the apology you stood and walked to put the book back before heading back to the couch, his presence didn't amaze you since there were quite a few interested in you because of your size but you knew once you showed who you were he would leave like the rest. 

 

“ Say, would you like to come home with me ? “ his question warm and sincere shocked you, glancing back up at him you caught the genuine smile he gave off.

 

“ Ya sure about that ? You don't know me or what i'm capable of. “ 

 

It was true, you still hadn't shown anyone the one thing that almost made you none human. Your wings. You were prouder of those than of anything in your whole life. A cerulean blue with an arctic blue glow around them they were magnificent, 12 inches across and 5 inches tall towering over you they supported your weight and helped you fly anywhere you didn't want to be. 

 

“ Sure I want you, I can tell you're amazing and I already have two others sitting in the car who would need a companion.” he stated, it took you by surprise he was so willing. Shrugging and sighing you agreed, it's not like you would be getting bigger anytime soon. “ Sure, why the hell not.” you state 

 

What could possibly go wrong?  


	2. Not so bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn jerry, back at it again with the hate! damn family back at it again with being so kind.... and i cant handle this... im not crying you're crying // aww reader its ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this its too late, dont stop now, just wait for the next chapter. 
> 
> p.s. leaving kudos and comments will speed up the process.

Watching as he lowered his hand you stood and walked over climbing into his palm, before he had a chance to get too high a voice rang out from below, a reader who has always hated you decided to voice his opinion of you getting adopted,

 

“ It's ok you little bitch youll be back here soon enough ! “ he laughed…. Well until he saw you doing a dive from the palm of their hand and heading straight towards him. Watching in amusement the male willing to adopt you watched wondering what you would do. 

 

As you hit the floor and rolled you stood unfazed and walked over to him,

 

“ The fuck did you just say Jerry? “ before he had a chance to run or respond you had leapt and pinned him down punching him square in the nose hearing a crack and watching blood leak before leaning in placing your lips beside his ear and whispered,

 

“ Better learn to watch your mouth or I will come back show you what a true bitch I can be. “ you snarled, standing you walked back over to the waiting male, a smug smile on your lips. With an arched brow he lowered his hand again as you sat in his palm, 

 

“ Well, i seem to have quite the tough fighter on my hands don't I ? “ he chuckled, still proud of yourself you sat with your chest out and head high. You was ready for anything. As you two made your way to the counter miss Rivethart groaned seeing your hand before sighing,

 

“ Jerry? “ 

 

“ Yepp” 

 

“ I better get the medical kit. “ 

 

Snickering at her words you watched as she pulled out the papers and a bag 

 

“ Sign these and take the bag. I gotta go deal with this. “ Miss Rivethart wasn't too excited to be patching up the small reader again but was ecstatic that you would be leaving. Once the male was through signing the papers he waited as he grabbed the bag, soon miss Rivethart returned and he smiled,” Was there anything else I needed ? “ shaking her head miss Rivethart thought before responding quickly,” Just keep a medical kit handy, she likes to fight… a lot. “ taking her word he nodded and thanked her once more before heading out the door and heading towards the car that was still running,

 

“ So what should i call you pet? “ 

 

“ Not a  _ pet _ for one thing. And just call me _____.”

 

“ Pleased to meet you _____, I’m MIles, Miles Kolias. But call me whatever you want” 

 

“ Is it ok if I just stick to “ mister “ or “ sir ” for now? “ 

 

“ yeah sure, just until you’re comfortable with anything else. “ 

 

He nodded and opened the back door setting you down on the seat before buckling you in,” Alright _____, meet your new family. “ looking to your right there was a skeleton who seemed short and stocky sitting there in a pair of basketball shorts. Leaning over a little you caught sight of a little bit taller skelton on the other side of him smiling as wide as he could. Looking back at the other skeleton you smiled and nodded,” Hey.” short and simple. 

 

“ Hey there yourself pipsqueak. “ 

 

“ SANS BE NICE! I'M SORRY FOR MY BROTHER SMALL HUMAN HE CAN BE LIKE THAT SOMETIMES. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME TO OUR SMALL FAMILY. “ 

 

Laughing at the two you shake your head before replying,” Well  _ tibia  _ honest your short too skele, and thank you oh great and glorious one for accepting me, to  _ patella  _  the truth I was scared I wouldn't be.” watching their reactions you couldn't help but to let out a whole hearted laugh, the one named Sans grinned wildly at your comment but Papyrus groaned and retorted,” GREAT I'M THE ONLY SANE ONE LEFT. “ 

 

The ride home was interesting, you, Sans, and Papyrus chatted the whole way there and you learned a bit more about them. Sans not only liked bad puns but he told one just about every sentence, Papyrus loved spaghetti and anything pasta related. Neither used to be this small either but once they were out they had gotten into a fight with a madjick who then shrunk them before it turned to dust. You went on to explain the events of how you ended up this small and that you weren't a “ reader “ like the rest of the other small humans. 

 

As the car pulled into the driveway you, Sans, and Papyrus began exiting the car. Being you were much smaller than the other two Papyrus offered to carry you down and to the door, but you declined. Catching the attention of everyone you decided now would be a good time if any to show your wings off. “ I’d like to show you guys something if you don't mind.” 

 

“ Yeah sure _____, what's up? “ 

 

“ OF COURSE HUMAN YOU CAN SHOW US ANYTHING!”

 

“ ‘sure small fry “ 

 

Still standing on the edge of the seat you smile before sighing as you release your wings, with it being so late now and the sun no longer in view the glow of your wings illuminate the area, the glow itself soft and much like a velvety blanket. Hearing “wowie “ and “ cool “ you blush lightly. You hadn't been expecting that, you were expecting rejection or to hear from MIles that he was going to take you back because you weren't normal. But the one voice you heard made you tear up as you looked at MIles with joy.

 

“ _____, those are beautiful! “ his voice soft and eyes full of amazement. You paw at the still blushing,” Aw shucks you’re too much. “ not wanting them to know how much it meant for you to know that you're accepted for your differences you leap off the seat, a gasp escaping the three males until you flap your wings to slow your descent and lower yourself to the ground. Tucking them now instead of hiding them you start walking only to feel yourself being picked up, looking up you smile as Miles draws you closer and hugs you as best he can before speaking,” Hey, “ as he spoke he continued walking up the driveway to the door,” I want you to know, you can trust me. And if you ever need to talk i'm here for you ok? “ his sincerity made you smile as you pressed against him feeling his other hand press into you gently. 

 

Pulling away you look up and smile before winking and running taking a leap off his hands, looking down you let out a joyful “ Yahoo”. Spreading your wings and soaring around you began heading to the door yourself hearing a chorus of cheers behind you. Flapping your appendages as you slow down and lower yourself you turn and smile watching as the other three shuffle along until they make their way there, automatically hearing Papyrus and his gleeful voice ringing through the air,” HUMAN THAT WAS AMAZING AND ALL BUT I'M SURE YOU GAVE THE BIGGER HUMAN A FRIGHT!” laughing you nod before placing a hand on the back of your head,” Yeah guess i didn't think that through all the way did I ?” 

 

Miles walked up with a not so pleased look on his face before shaking his head,” Do something like that again _____ and I might have to clip your wings off.” despite him chuckling at the sentence it still sent shivers down your spine making you tuck your wings. See that his statement affected you more than he intended he opened the door and reached down picking you up again and cradled you,” Hey, shh i didn't mean nothing by it just joking around i'm sorry. “ he cooed, the tension released as you relaxed against his chest looking up,” ya mean it ? it was just a joke? “ you knew he was sorry but you wanted to make sure, the idea of losing your wings daunted you. 

 

“ Yeah, i'm sorry kiddo, here let me make it up to you. Before i got you i built you a little home of your own you can stay in. it works too, electricity, water, the works. “ as he spoke he walked in and closed the door before heading to the living room, so big and spacious it would take you flying in order to reach the otherside in under 10 minutes. Eyes wandering around they soon drift to what looked like an actual house, yet smaller. Lights were on and next door there was another house similar to yours but with different color, gasping at the sights you turn and look at him pointing to the first home then back at yourself. “ For me ? “ before you had turned microscopic you were sharing a home with an elderly lady you had started helping, she was kind enough to let you stay with her since when she found you, you were out on the streets looking for shelter and food. But with MIles, despite your size you would have a place of your own! “ Yep, just for you kiddo. “ he leaned down and kissed the top of your head as a smile wide and unwavering laid across your face easily showing your overwhelming joy. 

  
This was going better than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its all going so well... what was Murphy's law again?


	3. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ugh fucking sans man i swear 
> 
> // reader, fighting isnt always necessary 
> 
> * are you kidding ?!? its always necessary!
> 
> //i swear youre a human undyne
> 
> * undyne ? whos that? 
> 
> // shhh no one right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAH GAWD ITS BARELY BEEN LIKE AN HOUR AND I HAVE 100 HITS ALREADY IM SCREAMING AND CRYING THANK YOU SO MUCH I CANT BREATHE

After a week of living with MIles you very quickly grew comfortable, how could you not ? 

 

* _ Wifi _ ? Check. 

* _ Power outlet _ ? Check.

*  _ Music _ ? Check.

... **f i g h t i n g** ? hnnnng 

 

Ok so after a week you couldn't help it, fighting came second nature since you had been involved in so much growing up. 

 

_ Day one:  _

It started ok, you woke up in your new bed in your new pajamas that were hand sewn for you. You put on your handmade slippers and ruffled your messy mane before heading to the bathroom. Walking back out was when it began. Being that you had just woken up, it's only 10 am and you needed coffee, you weren't expecting anyone else to be up. Let alone in your house. Turning the corner to head down the stairs you let out a shrill scream before launching back and...no you didn't fall… you leaned forward and reflexively punched Sans… OW. Bad idea. Grumbling you held your hand before turning your head to glare at him. Seeing his smirk knowing he knew he hurt your hand you snarled now launching yourself at him roaring, hitting him was a bad idea. This was a worse idea. 

 

Sending you both flying was all he could do not to kill you from your impact into his sternum, which by the way feels worse than steel. Tumbling down the staircase in your tiny home you both landed on the floor, despite your own pain you stand and stagger towards him sitting yourself on his “ lap” and wrapping your hands around his skeleton neck and screaming,

 

“ WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AT 10 O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING YOU WEIRD ASS SKELETON!!! 

 

“ Oh ya know just  _ staring _ around. “ 

 

“ SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE HUMAN WE WERE HERE WITH SPAGHETTI?”  

 

You groaned frustrated as you began to remove yourself from Sans and access the damages on your body, so far your head was bleeding somewhere, there were cuts on your hands and legs and there was an immense burning on your back. Looking up at papyrus who was standing in the doorway you let a weak smile play on your lips before nodding, 

 

“ Thanks Papyrus, you can just set it on the kitchen counter, i gotta go find MIles. “ 

 

“ OF COURSE SMALL HUMAN, SANS WHY DON'T YOU ESCORT THEM SINCE YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF THEIR INJURIES? “ 

 

Hearing a grumble from Sans you snicker as you shake your head and walk out the door limping. And today was only day one. Heading to see Miles you made sure to ditch Sans as you flew above feeling much better without having to walk yet the searing pain down the middle of your back was not nice. Seeing the groggy male shuffling forward wiping his eyes you smile and speak up,” Hey Mi! “ calling out to him you smile nearly forgetting you were cut up. Hearing your small squeaky voice Miles glances up and blinks before smiling,” Hey ____, how are y-... what happened to you?!” now alert and seeing the cuts and fresh bruises forming on your skin it was all you could do to keep from laughing as you sat in his palm explaining what happened as he cleaned you up. 

 

With a look of anger and disappointment Miles stepped out of the bathroom having just applied bandages and a wrap around your head he searched for sans until finally spotting him cowering behind the couch. Covering your ears you couldn't help but laugh as he called out loudly for the male skeleton,

 

“ SAAAAANS!” his voice roaring 

 

“ yes? “ did he just squeak? Yes, yes he did. 

 

“ WHY WERE YOU IN HER HOUSE THIS MORNING?!” 

 

“ well ya see miley boy, Papy had fixed some sp-..” 

 

“ Sans. “ 

 

“ yes? “ 

 

“ She has a doorbell. “ 

 

“ oh… well ya know she’s just soo  _ a-door-able  _ i couldn't help myself. “ 

 

“ SANS” 

 

“ Yes sir. “ 

 

It was like another language was being spoken as the two talked, why wasn't he punishing Sans ? shrugging you looked at Miles before speaking,

 

“ Well guess I better fly back down and try the spaghetti Papyrus made, i am getting hungry ya know, a tough fighter has to eat sometimes. “   

  
“ Alright sweetie, be safe though and stop trying to fight everything. And good morning “ laughing at the last bit you yelled back good morning before landing at your house and heading inside to eat. The rest of the day was a breeze. 

 

 

 

 

It was day two that made things worse.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could be worse than day one?
> 
> i will update soon as possible, but for now im going to take a break before i force writers block on myself
> 
> thank you guys again so much for the kudos, and the hits! it means a lot to me since this is literally my first undertale related fanfic


	4. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! sorry for the wait.

_ Day two: _

 

You wake up dazed, something didn't feel quite right and it was only 7 am. What was up with you and this morning thing? 

 

‘ Bed feels weird… why am I squishy?… Ahowwww my belly huuuurrts… oh no.’ 

 

You sit up crying inwardly, it looks like you've been murdered more than once throughout the night, getting up as you hold your midsection you shuffle to the bathroom grabbing a towel and a fresh pair of clothes along the way. Stripping of everything and throwing the articles of bloodied clothing to the corner you step into the shower as a sigh of relief and pleasure escape your lips, the warm water hits you calming the intense pain in your stomach almost immediately. Grabbing the small towel and placing soap on it you began to scrub away the blood that reached the upperparts of your body, glad to know that your wings were tucked away into you for the night and was not affected. Once you're done you step out of the shower and and open the cabinet to grab a tampon, reaching around you pause. With no one bigger towering you for a moment you had a chance to forget about being small, that was until you realized you didn't have anything to stop the bleeding now. 

 

Grabbing some tissue you put together a makeshift tampon and pad before putting on your clothes and clambering out of the bathroom, thank the small gods for small sweatpants and your loose t shirt you made back at the shelter. Grabbing your hoodie you pulled the hood up and grabbed your phone from the pocket before plugging your headphones in, pulling the cell up to your face you pressed the home button. Instantly the screen flashed 1% and the phone died. Gasping you closed your eyes before inhaling and balling your hand into a fist, just your luck to have forgotten to charge your phone the night before. Heading to the windowsill you placed the phone down and grabbed the charger plugging it up,” That’ll have to do for now.” you grumbled before heading down stairs. Your tummy grumbled before sending another cramp your way forcing you to double over, moaning painfully you staggered to the kitchen as you got a bowl out and proceeded to the fridge to get out the leftover spaghetti from yesterday. 

 

Fixing the bowl and putting it in the microwave you groan before sitting down regretting that decision and standing back up quickly, sighing you treaded towards the front door of your home deciding you need protection down below more than you needed food. As you open the door you find a very concerned Sans standing there about to ring the doorbell, glancing at you and the state you're in with disheveled hair and loose clothes he lets his pinpricks wander up to your eyes finally before asking innocently enough,” Are you ok? “. Seeing your expression he regretted his decision to ask. ( lots of regrets today ) 

 

Snarling at the question you bark at him ready to snap something in half, your wrath raining down on its first victim. “ Am i ok? I woke up in a pool of my own blood and now i'm walking around with toilet paper shoved up my vagina and i can't even sit down without feeling like a fucking waterfall is making its way down my damn leg ! So no! I'm not ok ! “ storming past Sans you were furious and on a roll. Papyrus hearing the yelling rushed out of his home only to be greeted with a very ferocious _____, “ SMALL HUMAN ARE YOU OK?! I HEARD YELLING AND YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD! ARE YOU SICK?” once he finished almost as soon as the last word left his mouth you started in, you were fuming,” For one i'm sick of you calling me small human when you know my damn name! I don't walk around calling you tall skeleton! And why the fuck you point out i don't look good, ya know what else don't look good?! Waking up in my own blood with no way of stopping this ! so you can take your overly friendly self and shove the fuck off !!” racing past a very hurt Papyrus you head down the hall ready to start on the last male in the house, watching Miles walk towards you smiling he caught sight of your state and very hastily began racing away before watching a blue tendril rise up behind you and wrap around your feet tripping you and forcing you to faceplant into the floor. 

 

**It was about to go down** . 

 

Falling face first into the wooden flooring you groan getting back up, ignoring the pain shooting through your mouth and nose you turn before yelling and rushing to tackle the smaller skeleton,” YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU PUNK!” before making it any further you were picked up and placed into a box. Still kicking and screaming you pound against the walls before spreading your wings and fighting to get push past the lid,” LET ME OUT OF HERE! IMMA FIGHT  ALL OF YOU!” continuing this facade you didn't back down as you stuck a hand out of the small hole given for air and clawed wanting to come into contact with skin. It wasn't long before you heard Sans speak up inquiring what was wrong with you in a very angry tone while comforting a crying Papyrus. “ She's uh… “ hearing Miles try to explain your irrational actions nearly broke your heart… nearly. 

 

Still screaming and kicking you refused to back down, you felt murderous. “ She's on her monthly. “ he went on explaining what was occurring to you and why. Hearing it spoken out loud only managed to make you even more upset, you claws becoming evident outside the box as you scratched away at the weak structure. Anymore and you'd be free, unfortunately you weren't the only one to notice this. Feeling a quick movement you were placed into another box as you groaned, your stomach catching up with your current events as it cramped up forcing painful moans out of you. Laying down now tossing and turning as you gripped your stomach you panted heavily to keep from throwing up, today sucked. 

 

Passing out from the intensity of your pains you awoke to the feeling of a small wet cloth across your forehead, you murdering spree calmed for now, “ W-where are we and what happened? “ sitting up and seeing that everyone was around you and you were in the car you felt somewhat ashamed of your events until you felt a warm liquid seeping through you. Whimpering you looked up as your eyes met Miles and he explained that you passed out and when he realized you didn't have anything to help you from the mumbling in your sleep he rushed to get you something. Hoping that changing and getting cleaned up and putting on new clothes would make you feel better he pulled into the parking lot of Victoria’s Secret ( they have small clothes inside for readers and itty bitties surprisingly ). Hearing his words you felt tears stinging threatening to spill over as you glanced down, you were worse for wear but now here was the second part taking effect. The tears began to slip down your cheek moistening them as you sobbed and apologized to everyone for your words and what you did. Feeling something cold and white brush against your cheek you look up to see Papyrus smiling, Sans still slightly upset over your actions 

 

Slowly making your way into the store in MIle’s palm although you protested saying you would get blood on him he wouldn't take no for an answer. Once inside you rushed to the bathroom, thankful they made smaller ones for the readers and itty bitty monsters. Pulling down your pants you were ecstatic seeing that nothing had seeped out just yet, sitting you removed the gruesome used toilet paper and hastily cleaned yourself up with your new products. Feeling refreshed and quite happy you walk out to be greeted by the the males, catching the faces of Papyrus and Sans you could still see how your words resonated with them. Walking up and hugging them both you apologize profusely for your actions giving them each a shower of kisses on their heads... well after you get them to kneel. Pulling away you notice a tinge of blue on Sans and a faint hue of orange on Papyrus brushing across their cheeks as they accept your apology and kisses. 

 

Looking up you notice Miles smiling as he nodded towards the clothes and rest of the store,” Ready to go shopping?” with a delighted squeal you nod, walking speedily you see more than enough you start, pointing out the shirts, shorts, pants and underwear although you blush once you realize there was all males present and they didn't need to know what kind of panties and bras you like. But despite your blushing and somewhat embarrassment you continue not noticing Sans grabbing everything you point out making sure to get all the right sizes. Turning around finally you smile still oblivious to the fact Miles was now holding everything you liked, heading out the door you glance back and frown as you watch another bitty monster messing with Sans for being in such a femine store with no females present. As protectiveness overcomes you you make your way back and stand (well kinda) in front of Sans before flaring your wings letting them glow as bright as possible before speaking not ever knowing that your glow also enhanced your voice much like a megaphone,

 

“ LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, HE'S HERE WITH ME AS IS THE TALLER ONE. SO FUCK OFF OR I WILL FIND A WAY TO TEAR YOU TO SHREDS ! I WOKE UP IN A POOL OF MY OWN BLOOD IS THAT HOW YOU'D LIKE TO END YOURS?!?

 

Your words reaching the store helped the owner of the edgy bitty to find him and apologize sorely for his behavior. Nodding you close your wings and turn getting an amused and very amazed glances from all the boys, “ What? Did ? do good? “ as if to answer your question Sans and Papyrus hug you, but before pulling away Sans very sneakily places a kiss on your cheek. Now it was you turn to blush walking away as the red rose and took over your cheeks before heading out the door and waiting at the car. 

 

 

  
Ok so today wasn't that bad right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please if you see anything wrong or something doesn't seem right please let me know so i can check and try to fix it. i wish i had someone else to help me with this so they could add something or fix what i might have messed up, but oh well. kudos and comments and bookmarks are appreciated and to all those reading: THANK YOU SO MUCH !


	5. Day three prt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so things get a little better, and what? New friends? man being small ain't so bad!

_ Day three:  _

 

Today was a little bit simpler, waking up finding your phone charged, and bloodied pajamas somehow washed, dried and put away there was a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon sitting beside you with a note that read ,” Sorry for hurting you yesterday,  _ tibia  _ honest that was never my intention and once I found out why you did what you did I felt bad… well after i made sure Pap was ok. But hope this is  _ egg _ cellent enough to keep me off the naughty list - Sans “ a wide smile laid on your lips as you picked up the food and began eating, you had forgotten all about food yesterday due to your scandalous events thus making you hungrier than you expected. Once you had polished off the last of the bacon you stood and made your way to the bathroom to freshen up per your usual morning routine, except it was 11 am so it was closer to noon and that made you happy. 

 

Once you finished showering you stepped out, brushed your teeth and shuffled to the bedroom still stark naked. Grabbing your phone you pull up your playlist and click shuffle as  _ Kinda MIss You  _ ( Neko the kid remix) by Deborah Cox played you couldn't help but feel a little happier as you began to dance around grabbing your new clothes and slowing down just enough to start getting dressed. Slipping into your seafoam blue hued thong you continued to shake what your momma gave ya as you slid into your matching bra shuffling over to your closet pulling down a pair of dark denim shorts and an “ under the sea” PINK ™  hoodie. The last thing to put on was your shoes as  _ Electric Love  _ by BORNS played you began to sing, you voice cheerily filling the room as you bend over and grab your black casual converses snapping your fingers along to the beat. Finally heading to your dresser as you grab your brush and begin brushing your untidy mane you paused occasionally to pretend the brush was a microphone as you sang wholeheartedly. Finishing up you placed your hair into a ponytail, turning you grab your phone and head downstairs opening your door and heading out to see what all was gonna happen today. 

 

Looking at the house next to yours you decided to go visit the brothers and see what they were up to, phone still playing you change the song to  _ Can't Be Tamed  _  by Miley Cyrus since at this moment you were feeling pretty badass. Spreading your wings as you sang along to emphasize the words you knock on the door and wait patiently as muffled shambling could be heard, a minute later the door swung open as Sans stood there both zygomatic arches raised he whistled,” Someone's feeling  _ wild today. _ ” laughing and shaking your head you smile and shrug” I always feel wild, so what's new today? “ you were anxious to do something. Before the skeleton could reply a feminine voice erupted behind you,” OHMAHGAWD SHES SO CUTE! ” wincing at the loudness you turn and are met with a female about 16 years old wearing a striped sweater, shorts and shoes. Brow arched and wings tucked you reply with your normal witty responses,

 

” Who the hell are you? “ 

 

“ That's Frisk my niece. “ Miles spoke up as he rounds the corner coming from his room, the smile on his face was bright as when he first brought you home. “ Oh.” there wasn't much else to say until you heard yelling and talking coming from the larger kitchen, curiosity took over and since it was still a ways away you parted your wings and leapt taking off before hearing a yelling again forgetting that Frisk hadn’t never seen you and your wings before,” OH. MY. GAWD. SHE HAS WINGS?! THAT'S SO COOL!” nearly falling from her enthusiastic voice you sigh and fly on into the kitchen seeing more monsters the same size as Sans and Papyrus. Having paused the music on your phone now you land on the tabletop catching the attention of the others, a fish looking women, a goat lady.. Was that a dinosaur? The goat lady was the first one to speak up as they continued to eye you warily unsure of you and your appendages,” Hello child, I am Toriel. We heard that MIles had a new friend that he added to his small family. How are you ? “ her voice sweet and motherly you nearly cried as you shook her extended paw before nodding and replying,” I’m _____, and i'm doing ok, how are you? “ you weren't entirely curious as to how they were more towards what. “ Pleased to meet you deary.” before Toriel had another chance to answer your question the blue fish lady spoke up,” Names Undyne, and that, “ she pointed to the yellow dinosaur,” Is Alphys my girlfriend.” looking rather pleased with herself you smile and turn to Alphys seeing her cheeks a light pink, “ H-hi…” nodding you couldn't help but feel a little more comfortable knowing these people didn't mean any harm. “ NIce to meet all of ya, “ looking back the sound of footfalls could be heard as Sans and Papyrus walked up. Turning back to the group your face grew red as the feeling of a bony hand slipped around your waist, looking down and over you slapped Sans across the back of his head with your left wing,” The hell you doin’ numbskull? “ pulling away you were ready to fight. You didn't notice it but there was a smile wider than it should have been on Undynes face. 

 

Leaping you growl playfully in an attempt to tackle the skeleton again, but before you could move you were grabbed and brought up as MIles chuckled and shook his head,” _____, you gotta stop trying to fight everything.” huffing you roll your eyes,” he started it.” you mumble. Lifting you higher he placed you on his shoulder as he addressed the group,” Alright the plan for the day guys is we’re gonna head out to the park and have a picnic, be sure to take anything you want food wise and any toys or anything else cause we’re gonna be there a while!” a chorus of cheers erupted as Miles headed to the door,” Come on_____I gotta go check the mail I need a guard with me.” he stated jokingly. As you two headed to the mailbox a white little box car pulled up with a guy in a blue uniform in it. Eyeing him cautiously he smiled then frowned and looked at you as he placed the mail in Mile’s hand,” Egh, you got one of those things? “ he sounded disgusted and that ticked you off. 

 

Before MIles had a chance to stop you, you were already flying towards the mailman at full speed screaming,” THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ?” flapping your wings to disorient him you clawed at his face and punched him in the right eye before being pulled away from his now bleeding face, your claws having thankfully dug deep gashes into his cheek and across his nose. Screaming he tore away from his spot and rushed down the street to get away from you. Hearing a laughing MIles shook his head,” Always told him to treat others with respect before he got hurt. “ smiling you glanced down seeing you had his blood on your legs happy to know your clothes were safe from the events. Heading back into the house still laughing Frisk and the others looked up, worry filling their faces seeing the blood on you. 

  
Rushing over Frisk checked you before looking up to her uncle,” what happened? “ fear in her eyes as he reenacted what had occurred, you laugh and blush as he exaggerated most of it. Standing and leaping from his palm Frisk nearly fell trying to catch you before realizing again you had wings and shaking her head,” That one sounds like she could be Undynes best friend”.  Flying over to your house you land and waltz inside more than happy with the fact you weren't being punished for fighting for MIles, heading to the bathroom you cleaned up the blood on your legs and headed back down to be greeted by Undyne,” So i heard you like to fight huh? “ her smile wide enough to be intimidating, but for you it was wide enough to make you smile and nod,” Yep, i ain't afraid of thing. “ which wasn't entirely true but you weren't going to bring up the time you woke up and found a spider in your room since being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so imma start on day three part two soon, but thank you guys for reading! and if you see anything thats wrong please let me know so i can fix it :)


	6. Day three prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a little longer for a a week thing because things get a little truthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all those reading im sorry for not putting up chapters and stuff, but if you're reading this be very grateful because more than once i had to talk myself out of deleting this whole thing and starting over. i get so scared im not doing good or that i could do better and i want to fix what i messed up and it scares me that this isn't good enough so i had to talk myself into writing this after reading a 68 chapter story that filled me with determination enough to continue this. 
> 
> btw the 68 chapter story is absolutely fantastic and omg its so amazing and its called " Soul mates " by Mellivia go look it up! anyways hope you enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes!

Day three : prt 2 

 

The day permitted to be warm and sunny, Undyne had gathered more than enough sushi for herself from MIle’s refrigerator, Papyrus had spaghetti ( obviously ), Sans brought any and every condiment that he was allowed since after the first 13 bottles MIles gave him a rather odd stare until he decided against adding the other 20 bottles. Toriel brought her wonderful pie along with other baked goods she cooked up on a whim on the tiny stove in your home you let her borrow, and Alphys has decided to see what Frisk would bring along since she was so indecisive. You had managed to make some cookies, and gather some simple sandwiches, you liked to eat but you were limited of time and to be honest food tasted weird to you.. Almost like you could taste the molecules and atoms that made it up. 

 

As everyone piled their take in food into the cooler you smile softly as you glance around noticing how everyone was psyched and acting much like a family should be gathering together and talking amongst one another excitedly about what they were going to do once they got there. Not noticing that someone had their eyes on you Sans gleamed at your facial expressions, “ so serene and beautiful “ he mumbled in a daze, almost as if on cue Papyrus had caught his words and saw where his sockets fell and yelled as innocently as he could,” BROTHER YOU SEEM TO LIKE THE SMALL HUMAN DO YOU NOT? I WILL ADMIT HER SOUL IS QUITE UNIQUE.” his face as blue as the bottom of the ocean Sans hastily pulled his hood up and hide as the group turned to him and smiles, grin and smirks flowed his was. Hearing Paps' outburst you couldn't help as your own blush covered you much like a blanket forcing you to pull up your own hood, you hadn't thought much of Sans in such way but then again Pap had a habit of reading a situation wrong so maybe this was a simple misunderstanding, or so you slightly hoped. 

 

Miles and Frisk laughed at the events down below before they headed to the door and began loading the cars, Frisk very unsurprisingly driving a Crimson red with black stripes 1960 mustang gt with _Dream on_ by Aerosmith being played. Smiling at the fact she seemed to know pretty good music you felt yourself nodding knowing you’d easily warm up to the joyous female, spreading your wings you felt a tap on your shoulder as you were about to take off and turned to see Frisk bending down as best she could to your level,” Hey, wanna ride with me ? We could talk and get to know each other a little better on the way to the park! “ her breath was warm and smelt like cinnamon which nearly made you laugh at the idea of Toriel making her pies continuously and Frisk being forced to eat them out of adoration and not wanting to hurt her. You went to nod at her question tucking away a stray strand of hair that made its way out of the ponytail holder when your peripheral vision caught sight of Sans, glancing downward you could see his fingers were crossed almost like he wanted you to stay with him in the car and had overheard what Frisked had asked. Arching a brow at his sublime actions you nod at her request, you didn't mind spending time with someone else feminine who seemed to have a passion for good music because now the car played _Money for nothing_ by Dire straits beginning guitar riff and you couldn't help but grin and dance along “ Yeah! Sure! You seem to have a pretty good taste in music and you're really nice so this could be fun ! “ excited as you sung along and tucked your wings you walked over to her waiting hand before turning dramatically and lifting your leg strumming along to the background instruments causing a snort from Sans and for Undyne to yell out "Nerd" making you laugh. 

 

The drive over to the destination was filled with questions and singing as you two talked about life, what you liked and music, 

 

" So, what was your life like before you became small? " she asked almost incredulous at the fact you used to be bigger. 

 

" Well, it wasn't long ago actually i graduated high-school surprisingly, I had gotten out and that was the last of it for me. since i fought a lot i had a hard time keeping jobs because of rude bosses or customers... " you trailed off before continuing," My parents has moved to England thinking i could care for myself since i was always getting into trouble, so once i graduated i was out of options... i didn't have anyone to turn to and... well.. " you glance down ashamed at the fact you had become a homeless person simply because you kept getting fired for your actions. sighing you looked out the window," i had become homeless. it was months until miss Linwood had found me scavenging and asked me to join her for dinner, i asked what the catch was ans she said to simply get myself better and find a job. she saw something in a 19 year old that no one else would. and despite me being so bullheaded she dealt with it. when ever i wanted to fight someone she would have me clean instead. it became a thing and i got good enough controlling my temper i had managed to find a job at the local restaurant as a waitress. " laughing you shake your head as you looked at her with tears in your eyes," I had managed to get an interview finally and i was getting dressed wishing i was small enough to fit my jeans when i shrunk. " tears rolling down your cheeks now you look down, you hated what happened and how miss Linwood searched for you thinking you had left her with no word or letter as to why. " I didn't deserve what she did for me. im useless now, i could never repay her for her kindness. " 

 

feeling a finger on your back you look up as Frisk watches the road before quickly glancing over and smiling at you," You're anything but useless, you're amazing ! don't worry about the past now _____, look where you're at now and the family you have ! it always gets better with time." wanting to change the subject now to draw away from the sadness and tension she began again,

“ What kind of animals do you like? “ Frisk asked glancing over, the rest of the group decided to leave you two alone to talk so the car was just you two and you felt happy because you didn't want to explain 90% of your answers. 

  
  


“ All animals, but domestic wise, dogs.“ 

 

“ What breed?” 

 

“ Dobermans “ you reply dreamily, " Mainly Dobermans, but other breeds too except small dogs. gotta have something to wrestle with. " you say laughing softly 

 

She laughed and roller her eyes before continuing, 

 

“ Ok, What bigger animal? “ 

 

“ OoOoO horses!” you shout passionately

 

“ Ah, Why? “ 

 

Thinking on this a bit you decide to reply with the only reason you knew of, “ I watched the movie _Spirit: the Stallion of the Cimarron_ growing up and he kinda became  my idol...which was probably i was always fighting for what I thought was right...” it was true, ever since seeing that beautiful tan mustang you were head over heels in love with horses and animals all the same. 

 

“ Ok, what about… music? “ she drawls thinking, so far you had answered every question she asked and she was straining to know more about you before you two had to split after today. 

 

“ Literally anything just about, it just depends on the song. I've heard from old classic rock like Head Games Foreigner to Emo like King for a day by Pierce the Veil, to hip hop and and old rap like Trophies by Young Money or Dear Momma by Tupac to straight southern like Gettin’ you home by Chris Young and all the way to classical music like _Claire De Lune_ by Debussy, Claude. “ beaming you were proud at how  much you varied music wise, being a musician had its perks but you never mention that part since every time it's brought up you get more and more nervous at the thought of playing in front of a crowd. 

 

The questions continued until you pulled in behind the grey Mercedes Benz, slowly everyone began pulling out as you spread your wings and head towards miles landing on his shoulder instinctively,” So how was your ride? “ he asked inquisitively as the crowded shuffled over to the bench by the lake. “ It was fun ! Me and her have quite a bit of stuff in common, like we’re not afraid to keep going no matter what, and our music and did you know she's the same height i used to be before i shrunk ? “ looking at him as he sat down the cooler and the others rushed off he shook his head and smiled softly,” Sure didn't, bet you two would be like sisters if you were your same height right now. “ his comment made you gasp before frowning before replying sorely,” If i was bigger i wouldn't have met you guys though… “ you hang your head at this. Sure you missed being your normal short height and being able to do things on your own but the idea of losing what you had now hurt, it was more than you had being normal and that said a lot for your age. 

 

Poking Miles ear before fluttering away you land on the ground a few feet away from the table and watch as the others played frisbee and Frisk took pictures with her phone, Sans laid back snoozing no doubt. Sighing you sat and watched not wanting to intervene on their game until you heard you name distinctly being called. Perking up and glancing over you had noticed Sans was now sitting up and motioning for you to come over,” hm, let's go see what he wants. “ speaking to yourself you let your words play around in different tones before pursing your lips up much like the infamous “ duck face “. strolling over in a casual pace, your wings out and enjoying the occasional cool breeze and warmth of the sun you nod slowly before addressing the skeleton,” yes suuur, “ you drawl as you stand there with a content smile on your face,” You seemed kinda bonely over there, why don't cha sit by me if ya gonna just watch them play. “ shrugging at his offer you sat and think before speaking up about his actions and what Pap had spoke of earlier,” Hey, um… “ not sure how to address the subject you glance down and bring your legs up resting your hands on your knees and twiddling your thumbs. “ W-what was Pap talking about earlier? “ squinting your eyes at the sun's rays that bore down onto your face you lift your right wing over you two making it much easier to watch his face turn from an eggshell white to a dusty blue. 

 

“ s’not important. “ 

 

“ Sans.” 

 

“....” 

 

“ Sans..”  you draw out as you turn your frame to him, he was holding back and unlike most people you were gonna press it out of him if need be. Keeping you eyes focused on him you stared intensely watching as beads of sweat began to form on his cranium, arching your brow at the fact he was sweating made you want to know even more. Finally you raise your voice just enough for him to hear your impatience but low enough the others don't hear you. “ SANS!” 

 

“ OK OK ! geez kid, you don't give up do ya ? “ 

 

“ Nope, now spill the beans skele. “ 

 

Snickering at the nickname he sighed and rolled his eyes,” you have a gorg-…. “ he mumbled out the rest of the sentence so low you weren't able to hear what he said. “ Sans. You have one more chance or you're going flying and taking a swim buddy, chum, pal. So _water_ you waiting for? “ despite joking your face was serious, you hated being kept in the dark on things, you loved being nosy and knowing what was going on and keeping secrets and such, it made you feel needed. 

 

Eyes widening at your sentence and darting to the lake he sighed again before grumpily repeating his sentence and glancing away,” You have a gorgeous soul ok ?!” taken back by his sudden act of being bashful you thanked him proudly which resulted in him giving you a very confused look, “ D-..do you not know about souls? “ he asked. He couldn't believe he just literally flirted with you and all you did was thank him. Yet albeit the fact you didn't know about yourself as much as you thought you still knew very much about souls and could see them clear as day but couldn't see yours. You had always possessed this ability so naturally you assumed everyone did else too. “ Sure do, i know mine is awesome ain't no surprise punk cause im awesome! “ sitting up more proudly you place a hand on your hip as a smug grin lay on your maw. 

 

That was it, he officially knew you were adorable and meant for him. Shaking his head Sans laughed and nodded,” Yeah it is, it's different than any other soul I've seen. “ slowly it hit you ( or so you pretended so he would think you're a dunce and make you look even more adorable ) as you looked at him and thought about what he said, “ Wait, you can actually see my soul.. And you called it gorgeous..awww are you trying to compliment me ? “ you swat at the air and leaned back smiling messing with him.

 

You killed him. 

 

Hes dead. 

 

Congratulations you killed the skeleton. 

 

He was a mixture of blue and laughter as he gasped for breath rolling around on the ground wiping away stray tears. Seeing him happy made you smile, for a while since you had been there he seemed somewhat depressed and was always _skullking_ around. Finally giggling a little at his contagious laugh you smile brightly before pushing against his shoulder playfully waiting for him to compose himself. Once he was through and sat up he looked at you before you decided to tell him how you felt about his soul wanting him to know you cared, your eyes locked on his as he began to blush again from the stare ( //huh, who knew you had a soft side yo-.. OW! Ok, ok, no punching! I'm sorry i take it back ! ),” Blue as the oceans waves on a sunny day, full of wear and tear much like a old shoe. But a favored shoe, an old soul that loves jokes and puns yet a tired soul that wishes for rest. A caring and overprotective brother yet so loving and tender much like warm cozy blanket on a cold winter night. Your personality bubbling over the rims of your soul yet your weariness and sadness pawing at the bottom wanting attention. All in all much like wolf. Strong, determined, courageous, persistent and all loving. “ you voice soft as silk and laced with sincerity your eyes drifted off as you observed his soul, as stated it was a very beautiful blue and the aura surrounding was so bright it looked white. As you finished you looked up and met his eyes, pinpricks no longer visible and his jaw hung slack, scared you might have offended him or anything else as you wave your hand in front of him now full of worry. 

 

He finally reanimates as his headlights return brighter than ever and he tackles you hugging you and sobbing softly into your small being, your wings instinctively wrapping around the two in a protective loving manner shielding any prying eyes away as he soaked your hoodie. Deciding to sing your favorite song to calm him you began, your voice now smooth and full of life, it was a song meant for sleep but with the calming effects it had you hoped he would enjoy it  

 

“ _Close your eyes, lay your head down_

_ Now it's time to sleep _

_ May you find great adventure _

_ As you lie and dream _

_ If you're scared of the darkness _

_ I will calm your fear _

_ There's a light in the hallway _

_ So you know I'm here _

 

_ So count your blessings every day _

_ It makes the shadows go away _

_ And everything will be okay _

_ You are not alone _

_ You are right at home _

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

 

_ You won't need me forever _

_ But I'll still be here _

_ For we all have our nightmares _

_ Even me, my dear _

_ From now on, if you need me _

_ You can sing this song _

_ There's a light in the hallway _

_ Burning all night long _

 

_ So count your blessings every day _

_ It makes the shadows go away _

_ And everything will be okay _

_ You are not alone _

_ You are right at home _

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

_Goodnight, goodnight “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos, those reassure me that im doing a good job and not to delete haha


	7. im sorry

I am very sorry, at the moment i seem to have lost an interest in this specific fic, i have another one i have begun working on that has enraptured my mind. it is an undertale fic and it is very different from what I've found so im focused on that. once i get further into that one i will most likely begin again on this one, once i begin more on this one i wont post until im sure i have more than 5 chapters done ahead of time so that i wont leave you all hanging again. 

 

again i truly do apologize for those who have found this crappy fic interesting, for anyone who wants to join me on this please email me at muppasaurs911@gmail.com or kik me at Arabianlover911

 

to have someone else join in would be nice because im still learning a lot about angst and how sans and pap work and to have someone else add in their own twist to it would be nice. 

 

again, i apologize about this. i will update everyone once i have decided to return to this fic in particular. 


	8. Sans pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what sans saw, its short im sorry but this leads into more of the idea i have for the reader. hehe

*Sans Pov*

 

The first day you sat in the car he knew you were the one. You couldn’t tell even if you knew anything about souls that he was staring at your chest the whole ride home...ok that sounds bad saying it out loud, but he couldn't help it. The hoodie you wore home couldn't begin to come close to how your soul looked, it was of course constantly changing colors 

 

**( although you seemed to be in only two moods: Fighting or sarcastic )**

 

with an slight increase in a specific color occasionally

 

**( mostly red cause gods you were determined to fight** **_anything_ ** **that moved )**

 

and it was coated with white fluffy wings and a very proud white halo. But what stood out on it was whenever you grew serious or were more in depth with your feelings about something the wings would unfold and spread as though your soul was about to take flight and reveal 4 more pairs of wings behind it each one a little smaller than the other, as well as a more angelic glow that was cast down from somewhere unseen. Your soul would then be inflamed in a rainbow of colors burning brightly, almost too bright to look at directly without protection.

 

**( which was even more confusing than when you wanted to fight even the front door the first day you were here… apparently something about the wood being a smartass?...).**

 

But none the less he cared about you deeply, the way you acted always wearing your headphones blaring music, or checking the mirror to make sure you looked badass

 

**( he couldn't help if you kept your window open and his room was right next to yours )** ,

 

or even attempting to “fight” or tackle him, all of your traits made him fall more in love with you…not bringing up the second day and how you yelled at Pap… that day was different. Now within a week you had managed to break him down, subdue his depressing thoughts, and render him a sobbing mess in the park by words alone. 

 

Feeling drained from crying he couldn’t believe it, since when could you see souls? And now had you managed to read his so clearly as though you knew exactly who he was and what he had been through? He was sure you hated him now for ruining your clothes with tears, but your voice 

 

_ oh god that voice _

 

It was so calming and relaxing he couldn’t help but to fall asleep amongst your soft frame. Now snoring away he hadn’t felt you pick him up and take him back to the car. Boy he would have a lot of explaining to do when he woke up. Like why he cried like a baby at your words…. Why did he let those tears slip? He was sure he had control over his emotions. He had tons of practice 

 

**( hehe a skele-ton )** . 

 

Thinking back on his actions as he stirred finally waking up a few minutes later remembering something, how your voice was still yours but it seemed laced with something. Not able to put a bone on it at the moment he decided to lay in the red mustang for now and gather his bearings, something about you was different now, good but different. In a way not like humans. But what?


	9. Rest of Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of day 3, are you prepared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look at these as a reference to everyone and their homes and cars. there will be info in next chapter on miles and his background and hows he's related to frisk ans such so stay tuned
> 
>  
> 
> Frisk home: http://st.hzcdn.com/fimgs/d0e15e980237709a_1870-w500-h400-b0-p0--traditional-exterior.jpg
> 
> Frisk car: http://s276.photobucket.com/user/gperigo/media/1960%20American/1969-ford-mustang-boss-302-front-view-wallpaper-1.jpg.html
> 
> Female Frisk: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1a/10/7b/1a107b7dfc0935cb84bceb4d188e5c75.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Miles: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0c/f6/4a/0cf64adaf9a5970ae1319ad7024ab548.jpg
> 
> Miles’ home: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/63/19/51/63195156d58f6d2ad0bc692249102a41.jpg
> 
> Miles’ car: http://assets.mbusa.com/vcm/MB/DigitalAssets/CurrentOffers/Responsive/2015/2015-SPECIAL-OFFERS-S-COUPE-01-D.jpg

 

 

 

 

 

Gently laying the surprisingly light skeleton down on the mustangs leather seats you smiled as you pulled his hood up making sure he was comfortable, his break down had worried the others, but something felt right. Odd, but right. Taking off again you flew to the lake in the middle of the park and sat by it watching as a mother duck and her ducklings waddled near you and on around, normally you would have followed them or messed around with a baby duck since you were fond of babies, but again something felt odd. Glancing down at your soul you noticed that the once dormant halo and wings that were wrapped around the heart in the middle of your chest were now shining brightly, the wings spread and all six showing. And now despite the glow that came from who knows where there was also...a note? What the hell? How the hell do you leave notes beside a soul? Sighing and lowering your hand you slowly bring your soul out of your chest, gingerly you grasp the small folded paper before pushing your now magenta curiosity filled soul back into you before unfolding the sheet. Reading over its words you groan, you liked riddles, you liked puzzles, you liked anything that questioned your intelligence. But you did not like this. Simply because it had been so close to your soul and because whoever put it there was damn smart and seemingly fast because you didn't remember anyone getting close enough to you to put anything in or near you. 

 

_ “Older than time. _

 

_ Voice like honey _

 

_ You bare a trait that people would pay money _

 

_ To see those colors are a gift  _

 

_ And the light inside you gives others a lift _

 

_ But there is one thing to know and remember _

 

_ That halo on your heart is a burning ember  _

 

_ It tells you who you are, your journey  _

 

_ How you've made it this far.” _

 

Sighing you began to ponder exactly what the note had meant until a shadow towered over you, looking back and up you smile as Miles squats and looks out at the pond, 

 

“ Hey squirt, me and Frisk was talking and her and her gang are having a sleepover with movies and such and the boys are going so I came over to check and see if you wanted to join them.” 

 

Tucking the note into your pocket without Miles seeing you nodded and grinned,

 

“ Yeah sure! Maybe me and Undyne can train like we had talked about earlier!” 

 

“ Sounds like a plan, I’ll let Frisk know so that we can go home so you can pack some clothes and she’ll take you back with her.” 

 

Nodding at his words as he stood and headed off leaving you to your thoughts once more. Yawning you stood, hopefully you wouldn’t be too tired to train with your new friend. Walking towards the group as everything was being packed up you turned and looked out at the setting sun, today was a good day and only one fight had happened. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------

\--------------------------

 

The ride home was fun, you had decided to ride with MIles and the guys on the way back, and Sans filled the ride with jokes and terrible puns in which you retaliated causing a little war between you two. And of course poor Papyrus groaned and sighed the whole way, but that just made you and Sans laugh and keep going. 

 

Once you were finally home you ran to your house ( which took you about 20 minutes being short and all ), and grabbed a suitcase you had bought the other day while you and MIles was out shopping. ( in other words he bought it ) Shoving night clothes and a couple of shorts and tee shirts you grinned as you grabbed a few extra pairs of underwear. Pausing you looked at your closet and then back at your suitcase…. When had you packed everything? Shrugging you zipped up your suitcase and drug it down the staircase and out the door, heading to the boys’ home you knocked on their door a few times before Papyrus opened it,

 

“ HELLO THERE SMALLER HUMAN! I SEE YOU'RE ALL SET FOR THE SLEEPOVER!AS USUAL THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY BUT SANS IS STILL PACKING… “

 

Watching as he glanced back he yelled for his brother until the older skeleton shambled out of the house with suitcase that had bones and skulls on it. Arching a brow you snorted and looked at Sans who seemed to have a smug grin on his face,

 

“ Thats full of whoopee cushions isn’t it ? “ 

 

“ guess i’d be an  _ old fart  _ if i said yes.”

 

Winking he laughed as Papyrus groaned again and raced past you two with his MTT themed bag. 

 

“ Who’s that on Paps bag?”

 

You had kinda heard of a robot who was their friend but had never met him before,

 

“ Mettaton, a bag of bolts so full of himself that he doesn't even visit. He’s living with some actress that's always showing him off and shit.” 

 

Nodding slowly you purse your lips before pointing,

 

“ Think imma head on to the car now skele, see ya ou-”

 

You hadn’t had a chance to finish your sentence before Sans had grabbed your arm and pulled you back softly,

 

“ What happened at the park today?” 

 

Great, he wanted to talk about that. 

 

“ I don't know, you cried and fell asleep and then we came back. “ you reply nonchalantly hooping he would drop the subject. There was no way you’d bring up the note you had found beside your soul. 

 

“ You know what i mean ______, you spoke and… and… i cried. You did something to your voice….” 

 

You could tell he was being serious, he had even used your name and not a nickname like he normally did. Sighing you shrug as you take your arm back rubbing the area lightly where his warm hand had been,

 

“ I honestly don't know Sans, i'm still trying to figure it out myself… “ 

 

Looking up at him finally you gasp, he was looking at your soul, well at your boobs but you knew it was your soul he was focused on. 

 

“ Your wings are out… and your halo… its shining…. “ looking up at you know he furrowed his bone brows  “ what's going on _____? Why is everything brighter and acting like it's the first time it's been like this? “ 

 

You shrug again, you had no clue.. You technically had a clue but you weren't sure if you should 

tell him about it just yet. Unfortunately you failed at hiding this from your face and he read into it easily,

 

“ You know something. “ 

 

You nodded averting your eyes

 

“ Are you going to tell me ?”

 

His voice began to drip with worry and concern and you felt it. Looking up again you gasped, ahead of you was a towering shadow. Looking behind you hastily you paused, there was no one there. Glancing over at Sans you furrowed your own brows,

 

“ did you see that?” 

 

“ See what?” 

  
“ that shadow… it looked… like me… but… it was huge… and… it.. It said…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter update tomorrow ^.^ see yall then! comment and kudos are highly appreciated !


	10. All things can and will be held against you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title based on the song: Just one yesterday by Fallout Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> home has been under attack with thunderstorms and what not and stuff so i finally got a chance to start typing again since the internet has been down. sorry about the lateness, but here ya go! enjoy!

You both stare at each other dumbfounded. 

 

There was no way. 

 

There couldn’t be. 

 

How? 

 

Thinking back on that day you had remembered you had wanted to be tiny, not just pants wise either. You had wanted to hide from the world, thoughts of doubt had flashed through your mind, ‘ What if they don't like me? What if I'm rejected because of my past? ‘ you had wanted to suddenly shrink and bury yourself in your wings and hide more than anything. 

 

Was that what had triggered you to be this small? 

 

Glancing back at Sans noticing you had began staring off into the distance you try to speak, but your throat was dry. Licking your lips to attempt to regain some form of moisture you try again,

 

“ Im… im an angel… a real life angel. “ 

 

There was so much you didn't know about yourself and saying it out loud made you feel proud, but it would explain how you were ready at a moments notice for a fight. You were a warrior. You had been trained but you thought all those dreams at night were just that; dreams. Starting to walk off Sans sped up to keep up your fast moving pace. You hadn't realized it, but you were power walking and faster than normal. You were almost speeding. It wasn't until Sans called out to you that your train of thought crashed ( it's ok we gathered all the wallets  (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  ) and you slowed down, your eyes focusing in as the room changed. You had been so off in your crowded mind that you had already made it to the front door with all of your luggage in less than 2 minutes. Yeah you needed to figure out how to control yourself now that you knew what you were. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------

\--------------------------

 

The ride over to Frisk’s was filled with chatter, but you remained quite. Toriel had taken note of this as well as Undyne. It wasn’t your normal behavior, you were normally leaping around, talking and ready to fight anyone including some of the passing cars. But instead you were silent. 

 

“ Something on ya mind punk? “ 

 

Undynes voice was quieter than normal, she had moved over so that she was beside you despite Sans who moved begrudgingly and was now pouting. Your eyes had glazed over as you had been channeling your inner self ( or trying to ), looking back as you adjusted your smaller frame you smile softly,

 

“ Yeah, just thinking about how imma kick your ass loser!” 

 

You retort playfully letting a shit-eating grin replace your once friendly smile, you didn't need to let the others know of yourself just yet. What if they rejected you now? Cause you weren’t just different, you were older than time itself and knew more about life than you actually thought even though you remembered none of it. It seemed as though your facade had wavered because now Undyne was looking at you with worry and it did not fit her at all. 

 

“ You can talk to me ya know, i'm your friend and that's what friends are for…”

Her voice soft and quite made your skin crawl especially since she didn't try to mock or call you a name, you hadn’t known her long but you were sure this tone was serious and you didn't want serious Undyne right now, you needed playful and rough Undyne. The one that made you feel like you were special because you had a friend who shared your interest in beating up things. Looking at her in her worried state you sighed and looked down,

 

“ Yeah i know…” 

 

You had to throw her off your trail, and since Sans still needed to explain what Papyrus had said and what he meant about your soul you grinned inwardly before deciding this would be the best way,

 

“ It’s just, Sans had called my soul gorgeous and so now i'm trying to see if he might like me… i mean i guess i like him… i haven't known him very long but hes cool to be around…” 

 

There it was, a grin so wide and smug it would put Sans permanent grin to shame. Undyne punched your arm lightly ( although mother of mary it still hurt ) laughing,

 

“ Is that what this was all about? You gotta crush on the skeleton and he has one on you and you don't know how to take it? Fuhuhuhu don't you worry you winged nerd, i got a plan to help you.” 

 

 

 

Oh no

 

 

 

Nevermind

 

 

 

Abort! Abort mission!

 

 

 

**I REPEAT ABORT MISSION!!**

 

 

 

The last thing you wanted was for this to be taken even further! Groaning and whining you frown. 

 

“ shit.” 

 

It was all you could say when you looked over and Sans was grinning from ear to ear ( is that what you’d say? ). He must have heard. Damn skeletons and their magic. You’ll get him back once you figure out this angel shit. 

 

hehe , you, an angel that curses, fights and has probably touched herself more times than you could count. 

 

You were a rebellious little shit. 

 

And you loved it.  

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------

\--------------------------

  
  


The rest of the evening was chocked full of interesting events… such as run from the fish, hide from the skeleton, and remain quite in the closet. 

 

Yeah, telling Undyne about what Sans said and how you felt may or may not have been the best or brightest idea. And unfortunately the only one to save you was Frisk and she was occupied with a friend who had come over, before all the running around started you had heard her name was MIlly, and she seemed highly friendly enough just like Frisk. But you’d have to meet her later, for now being quiet and hiding in the closet inside of a pair of boots ( and gods they were gorgeous) was what was important. 

 

As the sounds of the two fainted you sighed before feeling something behind you, gasping you held your breath as you turned and screamed a voicelss scream. There was a smiling skeleton who had blipped in and found you. Before you had a chance to run you were grabbed around the waist and pulled back, it wasn't fear that struck you considering you were inside of a dark boot, with a skeleton that had a crush on you. Oh no. it was curiosity. Damn it. 

 

Reluctantly you fell back down and a lot harder than you wanted since you had managed to jump and grab the edge before being pulled back down. Landing on the skeletons lap and against his ribcage you blushed, thankful for the darkness for once. Groaning you wiggled around wanting back up, but his hand held your waist perfectly still.

 

 

 

“ s’wanna tell me all about what you told Undyne? “ 

 

 

 

Despite the pitch blackness that surrounded you two you, could hear the smug grin on him as his baritone voice filled in the silence. Shaking your head you knew he could feel your movements so you let your body language do the talking as you struggled more to escape his grasp. Fuck he was strong! You had literally just carried this skeleton not 12 hours ago and here you were trapped on his lap because he turned into a rock. Damn magic. Back at it again with your illogical shit.  

 

 

 

  
The night was going to be a long one at this rate. 


	11. Too sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe pov twist in the middle kinda

 

 

 

To say the night was long was an exaggeration.

 

It was like it never ended.

 

And as if he had called her simply by saying her name Undyne ran into the closet and jerked the boot down so fast it nearly gave you whiplash. Yelping as you tumbled forward and out of the boot you blushed immensely, of course you had wanted to be somewhat cute on you way over because of a song you liked that put you in the “ want to be cute “ mood, but you very quickly hated that you did now. Your black tank top that had “ Bad Bitty “ on it thankfully only rose to show your tanned stomach that you had been working to keep slim, but your red arched miniskirt had other plans. Raising high enough to show off your matching red lacy thong, and your plump tush you shuffled quickly to stand only to be met with the eye of the fish lady and her absolutely ridiculous grin.

 

“ So it seems I found you two gettin’ comfy huh punk? “

 

“ NO! You pulled down the boot and made us fall ! “

 

You wanted to make your words seem believable as truthful as you were being, but your blush said otherwise. Fixing yourself as you glanced back you couldn’t help as a light laugh escaped you, here you were having to fix yourself and he was the one blushing blue enough to look like a blueberry.

 

Waiting until the other female had parted from the situation to go tell her girlfriend about the encounter you pull out your phone thankful that it hadn’t been hurt in the fall and began playing “ Sugar “ by Robin Schulz. If he wanted to play games, you’d play. You wouldn't admit it outloud but you did like the skeleton. The feelings were only delayed because you hadn't wanted to accept them.

 

Placing the phone back on the side of your breast in your bra ( who knew b cups were good at holding things? ) you slowly began to waltz over to the blushing skeleton who was making sure his clothes were still ok. You may not have liked what your clothes had done but you were glad for them now along with your black heels that had a red under bottom to match.

 

* * *

 

Sans Pov

 

I hadn’t expected the fish to find us that fast, but to be fair we had already checked the rest of the house. Lets just say an hour searching for someone gave you enough time to realize that you had checked everywhere except one spot.

 

To be even more honest I knew what she was wearing, I knew that she had gotten all dolled up although i couldn’t figure out why. But that wasn’t the _pressing_ matter. Sitting there she hadn’t noticed i had actually been there for a few minutes, she was too focused on hoping we wouldn’t find her. Watching as she relaxed and slowly start to lower herself to sit down only made me lose control of my magic enough for her to know i was there finally. Shit.

 

I didn’t want her to know yet, but her intoxicating smell made it harder to focus. Like roses and strawberries blooming together. So fresh and beautiful and fulfilling. Like a breath of fresh air. Seeing her turn and scream i knew i had to act quickly, using my magic i silenced the air around her until she finished screaming and tried to bolt. Grabbing her waist ( bad idea ) and pulling her back down ( even worse ) she landed on my lap and against my ribs ( what is air? For it has evaded my non existent lungs.), she may have thought i didn’t notice but her blush lit up her face like a soft scarlet neon light. Her wiggling made me fight back a groan that begged to escape, thankfully she didn't seem to notice the bulge that pressed against her thigh… maybe she thought it was my stomach?

 

I was finally able to speak up without losing my element, but like i said i hadn’t expected the fish to find us that fast. And within a split second of saying her name the whole shoe was forced forward and we fell. She **had** to be wearing a skirt of all things. And as if clothing could read minds her little skirt flew forward revealing her… **shit** … her ass… so round...so plump… if i could just-....

 

**No.**

 

**Not yet.**

 

I had to scramble hard not to fall on her, but that sight was burned into my mind. Holy shit. I could feel the heat against my cheekbones but i couldn't fight to stop it. And here i thought it was over as i listened to the two talking. Hehe, she were just as flustered a me! I had to turn quickly to keep her from spotting me as i had taken a chance to look at her in her embarrassed state. Gods she was cute even being flustered. What i hadn’t expected was for her to flirt or tease so willingly.

 

**Gulp**

 

She played music, and i made the mistake of listening to the lyrics.

 

 

**She got cherry lips**

 

 

She had to be wearing that damn red lipstick

 

 

**Angel eyes**

 

 

Ironic enough

 

 

**She knows ex** **actly how to tantalize**

 

 

Oh boy does she

 

 

**She's out to get you, danger by design**

 

 

I could sense that

 

 

**Cold blooded vixen, she don't compromise**

 

 

She sure don't, but she definitely not cold blooded.

 

 

**She's something mystical under colored lights**

 

 

Who sings this?

 

 

**So far from typical, but take my advice**

 

 

Well whoever it is, he ain’t wrong

 

 

**Before you play with fire, do think twice**

 

 

Hehe, she is a ball of fire….

 

 

**And if you get burned, don't be surprised**

 

 

What if i like the burn?

 

 

**Got me lifted drifted higher than the ceiling**

 

 

Oh man does she ever!

 

 

**Ooh baby it's the ultimate feeling**

 

 

You’re telling me.

 

 

**You got me lifted feeling so gifted**

 

 

And so much more.

 

 

**Sugar how you get so fly?**

 

 

Maybe listening to the lyrics wasn’t such a good idea…

 

 

 

 

Did that tent get bigger?

 

 

 

 

Damn it Sans she's gonna notice!

 

 

 

 

Breathe

 

 

 

 

Calm down

 

 

 

 

Bre-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Fuck.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut. 
> 
> /coming/ soon 
> 
> to a snas and reader near you. 
> 
> release date: unknown


	12. Brain...meet your heart....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which all things begin to come together slowly but surely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold letters is for your brain 
> 
> italics are for your heart 
> 
> and underlines,bold, italic lettering is for you talking to the two
> 
> have fun :)

 

 

Who thought a skeleton who was already blue could get bluer? All you did was walk over to see if he was alright, you couldn’t help the song that played when you pressed shuffle could you? Placing a hand on his shoulder you lean in until you're pressed against his back simply because each time you got closer he would scoot more and more to the wall until he was right against it.

 

“ Sans?”

 

Your voice was low, and came out in sort of whisper, and it seems whatever coil was holding him back from talking to you sprung because before you had even a chance to move or react you were grabbed and teleported to a room that had a.. Was that a fucking trash filled tornado? This had to be his room… too dirty.. Except for the actual bed area, that was surprisingly clean. But of course your moment of staring around was replaced by a skeleton who was sweating.

 

“ Sans, a-are you ok?”

 

You didn't really have to ask, you knew the answer simply by looking down, but asking just seemed to be the thing to do at the time.

 

“ uh.. yeah... i-i just- uh…”

 

Yep. He’s good.

 

“ Sans. you have a tent.”

 

Smooth, like a dirt road. After a tornado. During a rainstorm.

 

“...”

 

And there goes the skeleton.

 

Congratulations.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

\---------------------------------    

 

The rest of the night finally came to an end, and you hadn’t seen Sans since he dropped you off in his room. You hadn’t meant to be so blunt about his not so little problem, but being that you weren’t one to beat around the bush in that general area you couldn’t help it.

 

Sighing as you headed to your own little room Frisk had put together

 

( who has convenient little rooms in their house?? )

 

you closed the door and stripped your clothes throwing them to a corner before grabbing a shirt and heading the bathroom, that thankfully was apart of the room, to wash off your makeup. Grabbing a washcloth you wetten it and add a little bit of soap before scrubbing away the stuff that covered your natural beauty.

 

As you finished up and threw the towel into the basket in there you walk out, gasping you hold your chest where your heart was supposed to be as you see Sans sitting on the edge of your bed looking down twiddling his thumb bones.

 

“ Hey”

 

“hey”

 

“ Wanna talk about earlier?”

 

You really didn’t, sleep failed to evade you.

 

“ im sorry, i shouldnt have just grabbed you like that…”

 

“ S’ok, I never teleported before so that was fun…”

 

**You should be mad! What were you doing? He took you too his room and had a boner… (no pun intended.) he had intensions!**

 

_But then again… the idea of loving the skele wasn’t too bad. Plus he didn’t act on those intentions._  

 

“ no, i shouldnt have done that. Is there any way i could make that up to you? to prove im not like that.”

 

_Awww le skele. Damn him and his adorableness in times like these._

 

“ Well, you could..”

 

**No**

 

**Don't say it**

 

“ stay here with me until I fall asleep.”

**Fine.**

 

**Be that way heart.**

 

“ only if ya want kiddo… this is for you..”

 

_Oh gods he’s blushing again… hehe.._

 

**Oh no, heart please stop this**

 

“ if it's for me… could you lay beside me tonight?”

 

**That's it I’m done. I'm leaving**

 

_No brain, this is for the best please! Just accept this for once!_

 

***grumbles* fine.**

 

“S-sure… i-is that what youre gonna have on or?... not that i have a problem… just want ot make sure youre comfortable… should i keep this on… i could go change to sweatpants and my jacket?”

 

_Oh, he’s got on his shorts and tee only… that should work. Bless him and his gentleskele ways._

 

“ Yeah, and what you got on is fine.”

 

**Breath dumbass before you pass out.**

 

You hadn’t even noticed you were holding your breath after each sentence, exhaling you walk over to the side of the bed and sit down beside him,

 

“ Well, I guess imma head on to sleep, I'm kinda tired from all the running around today haha.”

 

“ yeah, i feel ya… not literally...”

 

You couldn’t help but to giggle at him as he scratches the back of his skull, he was too adorable.

 

_Good, good. Now ask him to stay until you wake up!_

 

**No, don't do that ! you’ll seem needy!**

 

_Listen here, he likes you anyways, and it's not like you're gonna jump him in his sleep…_

 

**Point taken… fine go ahead.**

 

“Will you be here when I wake up? “

 

“ only if you want me to be…”

 

“ I want you to be”

 

“ then ill stay”

 

Crawling to a side of the bed you get under the covers and smile as you turn on your left side feeling the bed dip down as he joins you.

 

**What is he? A “ yes” skeleton? Its like you have him eating out of your palm.**

 

_That's the plan smartass. That way you won't seem so “ needy” when you finally do bang the skele!_

 

**WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BANGING HIM?!**

 

_WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THEN?? STARING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM? BEING HIS FRIEND FOREVER?! WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT THAT WETNESS DOWN BELOW OR HIS TENT?!_

 

**_‘WOULD YOU TWO GO TO SLEEP!!’_ **

 

_Yes ma’am_

 

**Yes ma’am.**

  
  
  
  


And with that you finally drift off.

  
  
  
Snuggled against the older skeleton as his arm drapes across your waist.

 

 

_That feels nice..._

**Yeah... it kinda does....**

 

**Maybe this could work...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tomorrow! hope you enjoyed this one, i enjoyed writing it!


	13. This is how it goes right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, you grow a little closer to le skele in question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference this picture for the dress outfit in the story. :) 
> 
> http://www.prettydesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/White-Outfit-for-night-date-black-lace-evening-dress-and-ivory-peacoat.jpg
> 
> enjoy!

 

 

Yawn. 

  
  


Stre-... 

 

…

 

Stret-... 

 

…

 

What the-.... 

 

OH! Thats right, you slept with Sans last night… and now you were tangled in his bones… hair and all…

 

Attempting to move away you wince and whimper softly as your messy mane refused to let go of his clavicle and ribs. 

 

“hey, shhh, hold on, stay still”

 

Sighing you stayed still and began muttering apologies. You hadn’t meant to wake him up. Actually you wanted to turn over to look at him. Good going hair. 

 

“s’ok kiddo, no need to apologize.” 

 

Feeling his hands run through your scalp you assumed he was done untangling your unruly bed hair. Turning over to face him a soft smile lay on your lips, you hated that you didn’t want to admit to him that you liked him… 

 

_ And how you wanna jump him _

 

**Are we starting this again?**

 

_ Yes, it's mandatory.  _

 

“s’matter? you seem off in thought.” 

 

“ Just-...” 

 

_ Do it.  _

 

**I’m not even going to try and rationalize.**

“ just?” 

 

“ I like you.” 

 

**Smooth.**

 

_ Ok yeah, we can work on that.  _

 

“...” 

 

You sigh, there had to be a better way of putting this. 

 

**You could always explain how your feelings were just delayed because you couldn’t admit it to yourself that you liked him.**

 

_ For once I agree with her. _

 

“ ok, let me try again. I’ve liked you for a while now, but I rejected the feelings. I've never been one to accept my feelings for people, i alway thought that i couldn’t be liked or loved because of how i am… always ready to fight someone… which is probably why the last boyfriend i had only lasted maybe a little less than a month. Anyways, i like you… a lot. And hearing you liked me… i didn't know what to do i ju-” 

 

He kissed you. 

 

This flirtatious, handsome ( yes he’s handsome don't ask ), skeleton ass mofo just kissed you. 

 

 ***Ahem*** **I hate to be a bother, but you might need to kiss him back if you like him and wish for him to know this.**

 

OH! RIGHT! Quickly you reciprocate the kiss, pressing into his… teeth. Eh close enough. 

 

Pulling away finally he chuckled,” thought for a minute there you lost all those feelings ya had for me” 

 

Blushing you laughed softly before shaking your head, “ Nah, just not use to having my breath taken away from me.” 

 

“ guess ill have to make a habit of that then.” 

 

“Please do”

 

Curling back up to him you smile, it felt so right being in his arms.

“ hey, imma go talk to Frisk about something, be dressed and ready by the time i get back ok?” 

 

Looking up at him you arched a brow, “ Why? Where we goin’?” 

 

“ i wanna take you somewhere. Out on a date.” 

 

“ Oh...ok.” 

 

One second he was there and the next he was gone, you didn’t show it but you were overjoyed! He was taking you on a date! 

 

_ You go girl!  _

 

**I’m impressed, congratulations. Now get up and put on something nice, who knows where he’s taking you.**

 

“ Good idea.” 

 

Jumping up you race to the bathroom to relieve yourself finally, you were sure of your bladder could talk it would be cussing you out by now. 

Taking a hasty shower you step out and dry your hair before applying light makeup and running to the bedroom, looking at the clock you sigh happily. It had only been about 30 minutes, you still had a little bit more time… or so you assumed. 

 

Grabbing your bags and moving everything around you grin, you had managed to pack even your favorite dress outfit you picked out the first day you liked. It was a black dress that came down mid thigh with lace embroidery on it, a ivory peacoat with frilly black tool at the bottom and six large black buttons and a pair of black velvety heels with spikes on the top and side that helped you stand about 3½ inches instead of your normal 3. 

 

Throwing on everything and fixing up your hair into a cute bun with some hair hanging to the side you put on your heels finally and stand glancing down and straightening your dress out before heading out the door. Hearing a wolf whistle you pause and look around to find Undyne and Frisk standing there with grins on their faces, shaking your head you smile as you look towards your right down the hall. 

 

And there he was, in a pair of dark pants, and a white button up shirt,“ wow, you look… gorgeous kid.” his face dusted blue as he raked his eyes over you. 

 

_ Is he mentally undressing you or what?    _

 

**I think he is and I find that uncomfortable.**

 

_ I'm calling bullshit, you like it! Look she's blushing! _

 

You hated that it was true, your face was as red as Iron man's suit. 

 

“ You look good yourself skele, shall we… go?” 

 

“ no time like the present “ and with this he walked forward grabbing your waist,

 

“ Might wanna hang on.” 

 

That was only warning you had before the ground left your feet and you were plunged into a vat of darkness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry about this one being short guys, im getting sick so it may be a couple of days before i get back into the swing of things. hopefully this sickness wont last too long and ill be back soon!


	14. oh shi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary in order:
> 
> you go to grillbys 
> 
> you grow
> 
> ambush 
> 
> try this shit again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im so so sorry ( not entirely ) 
> 
> I procrastinate so damn much for someone with all the time of the world its not funny. 
> 
> I'll tell you the rest one you've read this, so enjoy! and sorry its short and angsty, a lot of stories ive been reading got me inspired.

 

 

 

It felt like you had been falling for hours, but when you landed in front of a beautiful tavern called “Grillbys” and pulled your phone out it hadn’t even been a minute. Shrugging it off you smiled as you fixed your dress that had managed to ride up slightly on the side from holding onto Sans. Looking over you adjusted your concentrated gaze to be soft and tender, he had been watching you with awe and hadn't noticed you looking up.

 

 

“Like what you see bones?” a smirk played at the corners of your lips as he finally met your eyes, it seemed like he had been focused on your soul.  

 

 

“ everytime i look at you i like what i see”

 

 

_ D’awwww, he’s so romantic! _

 

 

**That was bold… ( pun intended )**

 

 

“ Alright, well should we continue to admire me out here or are we going to go inside soon?” you may have been wearing a coat but your legs were still showing and that allowed wind to begin chilling you to the  _ bone,  _ although looking around you wondered were you two were. There seemed to be snow falling and looking up the sky seemed to be different. 

 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

 

Looking down and back to Sans you had noticed he was no longer your height, but rather he towered you and that answered your question. He had teleported the both of you to the underground, where he could be normal sized again. Sighing you concentrated, if it was because of your want to be small that ,made you 3 inches then maybe you want to be big would make you normal again. 

  
  


Surprisingly you grew again, slowly but surely you reached your normal height of 5’3”. Smiling brightly and glancing around you squealed in delight, you were finally big again! Looking over to the older skeleton you frowned, he was still inches taller than you. He chuckled, laughing at your expression as you huffed, you couldn't seem to catch a break being the shortest one in the little new family you acquired and somehow it still haunted you even when you were bigger. 

 

Not wanting to hear what he had to say now about your height you headed towards the door, “ it's too cold to stand here admiring my shortness.” you grumbled. He laughed as he shook his head catching up to you pulling the door open for you before walking in after you, “ whatever you sa-” his sentence stopped short as did your footfalls. Something was wrong. The always lit up, warm, and soothing bar was cold, dark, and uncomfortable

  
  


Looking over it you could make out that someone was here a little bit ago, the bar seemed slightly used and a glass was sitting there waiting for liquid to fill it with a pair of glasses sitting beside it. 

 

“ stay behind me kiddo, dont know whats lurking arou-” 

 

Yet again he hadn’t had a chance to finish his sentence, what looked to be a sword of some sort had cut through him, his soul, his sternum, his whole middle frame. A scream erupted from you, instinct took over as you rushed with wings spread to where the Sans was kneeling, smiting those surrounding him as he spoke his last breath before turning to dust 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ I love-.... _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finishing off the last of the gang members with quick movement you rushed back over to Sans, his dust the only remnant of him beside his blue faux fur jacket he had on over his shirt for the night. Tears began to make their journey down your cheeks dampening the soft skin beneath them as they met underneath your chin and dripped onto him, his name leaving your lips in jumbles like a mantra, as if saying it over and over again will bring him back. 

 

Your eyes closed as the faucet of tears flowed freely, soft yet heavy sobs wracked your frame until a gentle orange glow casted itself over you illuminating your face and over shining your blue hue from your wings. Opening your swollen, puffy, red stained orbs your glanced to your left side to be greeted by a floating sign that read [RESET]. Brow arched as confusion played with your face you reached slowly before glancing back at the pile, you had heard Sans talk about something called resets before in his sleep so if what he said was true then you could only hope to see him again. 

 

Grabbing his jacket and putting it on as a few more tears slipped out as his scent wafted to your nostrils, you whispered the only three words you were ever scared to say before pressing into the sign, hoping you could one day show him that love more than you had this time,

 

 

 

“ _ I love you” _

 

 

 

 

 

 

You awoke with a start, gasping for air before glancing around. Sitting against the clear acrylic plexiglass back in your tank you quickly look down, a sigh of relief leaving you as you notice the light blue jacket was still on you much to your alleviation. Looking back up then around you grinned, if what you remembered; which was everything, then you’d have fun this time and set something right and fix a lot of what you messed up the first time

  
  


First things first though,

 

 

"Oh Jerry!~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i seemed to have lost interest for a little bit, also i couldn't think of anything to type... i know i said i didn't need help but i lied i need it cause if i dont get help then hiatus will start to grow substantially and that wont be good. so if you want to help and since there will probably be a lot of you i need you ( if you want to help ) to download kik and kik me at Arabianlover911 so that me and everyone else can relay ideas and i will send over anything that ive typed through email so make sure you have that too. 
> 
> i have some sort of idea right now for this so if you do this ^^^^ then ill explain it over kik 
> 
> im also sorry for this plot twist, i was bored and didnt know what to do anymore to make the story interesting so i threw this in lmao... but i look forward to collaborating with people !! 
> 
> please comment, kudo and stuffies so i know i have people who like my garbage!!


	15. Home here i come.. right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back! yay!... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!! I GOT A BOYFRIEND WHO IM SURE IS MY SOULMATE AND NOW IM GETTING A CAR AND WILL BE MOVING AND SOON BE MARRYING HIM AND HE WAS AT MY HOUSE FOR 4 DAYS AND HE STRAIGHT OUT JUST BOUGHT ME A 400 DOLLAR LAPTOP SO IM BACK IM SCREAMING IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS BUT I HAD TIME TO THINK AND OOOO YALL ARE GOING TO HATE ME BUT LOVE THIS STORY AND WHERES ITS GOING TO GO FOR NOW! 
> 
> P.S sorry for the short chapter, its early in the morning and i just finished my drivers ed shit and i wanted to wait and finish that before jumping on here and continuing writing so i will update as often as i can and since i know where i want this to go then it should be often so be prepared for a trip ;)

Something felt different. 

 

Off even.

 

Like Deja vu gone wrong. 

  
  


Shaking your head and swiping away the strands of hair that fell as you had done so, your optics swept the play area until they landed on a familiar figure. Who sat with what seemed to be a group of friends… wait... When did Jerry get friends? No matter, business was business and you had a skeleton you needed to get to soon. 

 

Walking over and placing a hand on the brown curly haired male's shoulder you sneered in his ear as you leaned forward allowing your hot breath to tickle his neck, a visible and audible gulp escaped the reader's mouth as he stiffened his frame.

 

Fear. 

 

Good. 

 

“ W-what are you doing? What do you w-want t-this t-time?” 

 

Ignoring the glances you were receiving from the others you turned your head a little more to see that there were some physical differences with this Jerry as well as what seemed to be speech differences… but why? He seemed perfectly normal last time enough to cuss you out.... maybe he just remembered the punch last time.... that had to be it. " You know what I want." raising a hand and curling your fingers into a fist you were ready to fight. The anger and hurt from mere moments ago still tugged at your heart and the memories painfully played themselves over and over again like broken records. 

  
  
  


As if on cue and to save the bitty from the torture he was about to receive, a short haired male with brown locks that stood up and swayed to the right walked through the front door… where was Miles? And why did this human seem to have locked eyes with you? His stormy grey orbs seemed to calm you and force you into a state of contentment as your hand began to slowly fall back to your side, tears you didn't know you were crying slowly began to cease. This was beginning to nip at the back of your mind like a puzzle that Papyrus would have you do every morning. 

  
  


**Something is wrong.**

  
  


_ Whatcha mean? Besides the kid everything seems alright. _

  
  


**That’s the thing. Who’s the kid and where’s Miles, where's Sans? Surely Sans wouldn’t know about the orange button and not be able to remember anything if it is pressed correct?**

  
  


_ Maybe this is Miles nephew… _

  
  


**Perhaps… but this still feels off.**

  
  


Glancing down at the bitty you still had your hand on you growled softly, “ I’ll be back for you later… maybe.” looking back up and focusing in on the male figure as he stalked towards you, you failed to notice a new addition to your physique. A low hanging red pointed tail, the tip sharp enough to kill. Although you hadn’t realized the new limb it merely wrapped around your leg as if it had always been there as you started walking towards the edge of the case, the boy now within 5 inches of the glass who seemed to be looking around as if trying to hide from someone or make a decision, “ Looks like ya got somethin’ on ya mind kiddo. Sup?” 

  
  


You wanted to know more about him. What did he mean? Was he related to Miles? Was your Sans safe and outside waiting in the car like last time?

  
  


“ you lookin’ for a home right? Well, i've come to give ya one.” 

 

“Why me outta everyone here?” he had to have a reason, right?

 

“Dunno… something different about you….” 

  
  


**That's just brilliant, this child is obviously incompetent. Who just walks up to someone and states they want them? Rude.**

 

_ Orrrr maybe he's sans! Listen to how he talks! _

 

“Whats ya name, at least gotta know what to call ya.”

 

“ Zumo…. My names Zumowski, but call me Zumo…” Taking a few steps back as he lowered his hand he nodded towards the door, “ Betta hurry it up, my rides awaiting.” Taking a brief glance over to the counter you noticed Miss. Rivethart was not to be seen. Where had she gone? And why was he trying to rush? Walking up tentatively and stepping into his hand you braced yourself as you began to slowly move upwards then faster and… into darkness? 

  
  


~~~~~ 

Zumo Pov

 

He had one! He actually had one and all he had to do was simply talk! Now time to get the hell out of dodge! 

 

Glancing around and ducking his cranium beneath the bend of his hood as he slipped it on he quickly headed for the front door, managing to barely slip undetected by the large gray deer that owned the place. Once outside he parted the top part of his hoodie slightly allowing his new addition to breathe before letting out an odd sequence of whistles, and around a corner popped two heads bringing a smile to his face. “ Hey guys, meet ya new playmate, and play careful got no money for a bitty doctor or anything.” 

 

~~~~ 

Your Pov

 

You could finally breath again, and the gulp of fresh air felt amazing! Within a split second after the males odd whistles your eyes widened, your heart skipped several beats and you were sure a little blood pee came out as you screeched like a pterodactyl and skydived from the teens shoulder his rants and raving a muffled sound as your wings escaped the confines of your back as they spread themselves slowing your descent.

“SANS! PAPYRUS!” You began running just as soon as your feet hit the sidewalk… but why weren’t they moving?

 

Did they not remember you? 

  
  


Were they in shock?

  
  
  


**That’s not Papyrus…**

  
  
  


_ That’s not Sans…. _

  
  
  
Where are you? And where was your Sans and Pap? 


	16. New home... bad heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really need to get ahold of yourself. your brain and heart are constantly arguing and the new skele is looking rather appeasing...

Taking a moment to glance around and acknowledge your surroundings you begin to realize that there wasn't a car anywhere to be seen. Not paying attention to your still exposed now charcoal black wings and new added limb you look back at the parallels in front of you, “ Who are you guys? Where’s Miles, and Sans and Papyrus?”  

 

Your heart ached, you needed to see your family again. To see Sans again and let him know that you loved him just as much as he loved you. The skeleton that closely resembled your Sans began to speak, his voice just as deep as Sans, but his tone seemed to be more childlike,“ I AM SANS! BUT I'M A BLUEBERRY! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER PAPYRUS! ZUMO CALLS ME MIRRORS AND HIM SMOKES! WE'RE SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HERE WITH US HUMAN! ZUMO TOLD US HE'D GET US A NEW FRIEND AND HE ALWAYS KEEPS HIS PROMISES!"

 

Placing a finger in your left ear and wiggling it around you nodded establishing that the squeaker was one you didn't want to end up in deep conversation with. Taking a peep over at the other you arched a brow as he eyed you cautiously, his demeanor somewhat more like your Sans than this Sans save for the fact he wore an orange hoodie and shoes instead of blue and slippers. As you began to analyze what may have happened to you Zumo spoke up, “ I know you guys are getting acquainted and whatever but we need to move.” his statement left no room for argument as he scooped you and your new roomies up and proceeded to head to where you’d guess would be his home. 

 

**Surely there's a reasonable explanation for this, it seems as if we’ve entered another dimension or timeline of some sort.**

  
  


_ Not sure i completely understand but i will say, Smokes is hot.  _

 

**Absolutely not! I will not not have you liking anyone else.**

 

_ Have me or not he’s still hot… _

 

**I hate to agree, but this doesn't mean we’re going to try and date him.**

 

_ Yeah ok…. Maybe a quickie then right?  _

 

**For fucks sake heart, calm yourself.**

 

Shaking your head to escape the conversation going on internally you slouch your shoulders and lean your head back. Sitting in the inside pocket of someone's jacket was mighty uncomfortable, but hey being stolen was new. 

 

Sleep had overcome you as little light snores escaped your parted mouth, drool daring to drip down as you were jostled awake, a skeleton hand covering your mouth as you had looked over and a scream clawed at your throat. The one named Smokes was sitting directly beside you and your brain and heart were having debates on whether he was scary or hot with his glowing orange iris. He had began to speak, his voice as deep as the pits of hell and for once as you casted your eyes down did you finally take notice to your tail as it prodded at your knee. 

 

“ **I KNOW YOU'RE NEW HERE, BUT I WANT TO WARN YOU. YOU DARE MESS WITH MY BRO AND YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME. UNDERSTAND** **THAT** **LITTLE DEMON?”**

 

A nod was all you could manage, a part of you took over that you had never felt before and you found yourself trailing the tip of your tongue across one of his phalanges. Watching as he hastily removed his hand a demented smile slashed its way across your face. 

  
  
  
  


Demon. 

  
  


That's a new one.

  
  


As you could hear the sound of keys rattling and a door opening, within the same amount of time the jacket you were in was casted aside like an old article of clothing with you inside. A yelp was torn from you as you hit what seemed to be the couch judging from the sounds of what seemed to be a tv nearby. 

 

Clambering out of the pocket and out into the open you breathed heavily as you began to scan the room you were in. A rundown living room with a beat up couch, the walls looked as if they hadn't been painted in years and the couch you were on was something you didn't think you wanted to stay on with all the stains and torn areas. 

 

This was your new home. 

  
  
Better get used to it. 


	17. intense heart to brain to...wheres the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry guys, its been taking a lot for me to try and thing of how i wanted this part to go, i had figured out the plot line i wanted to follow but not all the details so bear with me while i try and pull all this out of my ass and make it worth your while! thanks for reading though and cant wait till i update again without waiting like two months lmfao love me
> 
> readers new digs though: just the kitchen, living room, and outside of the home for now 
> 
> http://voyancedeselfes.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Portentous-Kitchen-Backsplash-with-Double-Mosaic-Tiles-Ideas.jpg
> 
> http://pin-insta-decor.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Beige-walls-white-trim-living-room-eclectic-with-white-wood-white-wood-neutral-colors.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d2/56/3b/d2563b8c589074835b120de187d7c14a.jpg
> 
> i may have gotten excited the idea of a really fancy smancy place for reader....

In all honesty the house looked amazing if not better than Miles’, but you couldn’t bring yourself to even begin to admit that outloud. Where had this hate and anger come from? Why did you feel like fighting anything that dared look your way? And what did the tall orange clad hoodie wearing skeleton call you a demon? What had you done, you barely knew the two. You had had so many questions your head began to throb. 

 

**Perhaps it was the memories that seemed to have blocked themselves out… I don’t know how they managed to surpass me but i collected a few things that were trying to forget themselves.  What about you heart? Have you found anything on your end?**

 

_ Not a thing boss, all seems clear here save for the fact that I don’t want us to do bad but at the same time somethings trying to conflict with that.  _

 

It's a bad thing when you’re normally hyped up ready to go heart that just wanted to live in the moment was being serious, then again this was a conversation that was being held internally and theoretically you should probably go see a doctor for this. 

 

Checking your surroundings you spoke softly, you wanted to know what your brain had recovered since you didn’t remember acting out of line and the last thing you needed was for anyone else to see or hear this. 

 

“ What did you find.. Mister brain?” 

 

**Did you just assume my gender? * huffs * anyways give me one more moment….. Annd done. It seems… well it seems the term demon that Smokes had used was him either being literal or making a pun.**

 

_ How about you tell us what's going on instead of beating around the axis and being vague.  _

 

**Very well then, from what I can see here it seems you have some new limbs, old limbs have changed and you may or may not have intervened at the store when the group was going to leave and stepped forward when you thought the others weren’t looking and grabbedthesmallerskeletonsbandanaandwarnedhimaboutyellinginyourvicinity….**

 

You did what?

 

What.

 

What. 

 

What. 

 

What.

 

Wait what? 

 

Fuck. 

 

What was wrong with you? 

 

**It seems that this little timeline swap of some sort has altered you to fit this timeline…**

 

_ So you went from being a literal angel to….  _

 

“ A demon…” 

 

“ now when i went off and told ya to stay away from my bro, i wasnt tryna scare ya into rethinking your life for the next 3 hours.” Smokes stated as he propped himself up against the back of the couch while he stood on the arm. 

 

“ I… I..” you paused, you needed to reign in whatever foreign time thingy had got a hold of you and was manipulating you into being a little shit starter than you already was. Taking a breath and ignoring the odd look he was giving you, you nodded “ Well, it was either that or else force myself upon you.” 

 

You blinked. 

 

You tail which had been wrapped around your leg the whole time unraveled itself and flicked its pointed tip around much like a cat that was riled up. It seemed to enjoy your retort and the further coming little spat that was about to take place. 

 

“ oh really? I mean i know you want to jump my bones but give it time minx, i dont trust you enough to be near me or my bro even with the kid around, let alone while we’re alone.” he stated pulling out a bottle of...honey before turning and teleporting away. 

Great, now the skeleton thinks you actually want to ‘bone’ him. 

 

_ Well I kinda do…  _

 

**Oh do please shut up.**

 

Ignoring your internal conflict you slid off the couch and landed on the floor with a nice little thud, you were still stuck in store clothes, you were hungry, and boredom made you sleepy. All in all you wanted to investigate this place more and see your new living conditions. As you glanced around you were in awe, of course your first statement of the home hadn’t come from you, but the demented part of you battling the angel within, this place was gorgeous. The kid had to live in a mansion of some sort, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the walls were a light beige with white trim, the room was flooded with natural light, there was a fireplace and a mirror above it. This had to be the best looking living room and you hadn’t even seen the rest of the home. 

 

Your journey through the amazing home came to an end when you had manage to find the kitchen, a smell wafting through the air that could make you gain about 10 pounds by smell alone! But as you wandered closer the sound of scolding could be heard, and it sounded as if the pipsqueak from earlier was the one doing the scolding. 

 

As you managed to reach eyesight of what was occurring, demon or not the sight was hilarious! There Smokes and even Zumo was being scolded by Mirrors, “ - AND CIGARETTES ARE BAD FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! IF I FIND ONE MORE PACKAGE I WILL BE SUPER DISAPPOINTED IN THE BOTH OF YOU! AND ZUMOWSKI!--” 

 

Oh, this had to be serious, you didn’t figure that they called him by his name like that often from the look on his face as Mirrors began again. You could see why he would be called Mirrors, he was blue for one and you had seen blue mirrors, but mostly, he reflected the bad that they had done and Michael Jackson couldn’t have said it more ironically, he was really trying to change the man in the mirror, in this case… two of them, literally asking them to change their ways. 

 

Still wanting to eat something you decided to unfold your wings and fly up to the island that they were seated at, the kitchen just as impressive as the rest of the home. The cabinets and flooring all hardwood, the island a bi color marble granite countertop, three lights hanging perfectly to give off the diner mood and the stove, refrigerator and two ovens all stainless steel. This place felt so grand that if you were an angel fully you’d fly around as if to say it was heavenly. 

 

You wanted to talk and see when food would be done since you couldn't help but notice there was a cook cooking the food, but it seemed that when you spoke it gave the demon in you leeway to fuck shit up. Having to think quickly for your stomach's sake you were glad that you had practiced sign language in your previous uh, timeline and hoped someone would understand it. Turning to MIrrors who was so busy busting the other two for their wrongs none of them had noticed your presence. Still not wanting to chance anything you parted your wings again and flapped them a few times, you didn’t truly adore their battish looks but at least you still had them. 

 

Once the attention of the guys had been caught you smiled and began signing, slowly at first to make sure they were getting this then speeding up once you noticed that Smokes had caught on nearly immediately. 

  
  


**_“Sorry to interrupt your little uh… party, but when's food?”_ **

 

Watching as he glanced over to the chef and began speaking you eagerly waited for someone to speak up, Zumo smiled softly as he nodded, “ chef said it’d be about 3 more minutes. Whatcha think of the house?” you wanted to ask more about the food and what was being cooked and what Mirrors was scolding them about, but you figured that wasn't too much of your business. Determined though to answer without the demented character in you having a chance to mess this up you spoke, “ The house is gorgeous, i'm excited to see where i’m gonna be sleeping!” 

 

Naturally all that couldn’t have been said without stepping on your tail causing you enough pain to hide the demon and speak at the same time, without a chance to hear his response the cook set down bitty sized plates and utensils with ribeye steak, mashed potatoes, sweet peas and a rolls. Your mouth watered at the sight and you nearly began to drool as Smokes laughed, “ dig in, he didnt cook this for ya to stare at it.” as if you need any further instructions you delved into the rich savory tastes of the cuisine. 

  
  
You could easily get used to this.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's source of determination, and also a high majority of the way you're going to get another chapter out of me. soooo comment away~


	18. Of things to... come ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who had seen my doubts and done away with them with your positivity and giving me hope in a time I thought that no one cared about the story. Thank you Bubbles, and the other person ( I am terribly sorry for deleting the authors note before looking at the comments, I managed to remember bubbles because honestly who can forget a name like that? ) but thank you for your support. Both of you. Here's a new chapter and with many more to follow along behind it. <3 sorry its short, I wanted to make up for the authors note /.\

Weeks had flown by in a blur, and your time spent there was most surely not wasted. From shoplifting with Zumo since Mirrors and Smokes wouldn’t agree, to sleepovers with Mirrors and allowing him to braid your ever growing locks of hair, and who could forget the fun times that you had with Smokes? Throwing puns around annoying the poor blue skeleton until he was bluer in the face than his own outfit, having honey eating contests because you may not like ketchup that much but you loved some damn honey, and lastly and way more often than not, flirting with Smokes until he was orange enough in the face you were sure he was seriously going to start smoking.

 

Despite the occasional beast in your body rearing its ugly head, your life hadn’t gone quite downhill like you thought it would. And thank the motherfucking stars that your period had decided you had enough action in your life for once and last about 3 days instead of 5, but freaking out the group into thinking you were dying was a sight to behold, hell you were still cackling over that like a damn witch.

 

Today however was a good day, you had successfully ( **That is quite an understatement, but continue.** ) been with your boys for a month now! To celebrate Mirrors and Smokes had set up a group event to Muffets since you had never been, “ OH ____, YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE IT! MUFFET EVEN LET ME BRING MY TACOS AHEAD OF TIME SO WE HAVE HEALTHY FOOD TO EAT THEN DESSERT!” standing between the two as the lot of you trekked to the bakery Smokes spoke up, a shit eating grin splitting his usual lazy one as he arched a browbone, “ such a _sweet_ thing to do wouldnt ya say Impy?”

 

Impy, it was a nickname Smokes had given you when you had managed to tell him about the spirit in you that overtook the nice part of you, and you adorned that damn nickname. “Now Smokes, don’t go _baking_ puns around Mirrors like that. You know he doesn’t _Ice_ them.” snickering you flicked your eyes back to the youngest skeleton awaiting his response. “ THANK YOU HU-.. WAIT! UGGGHHHH FOR THE LOVE OF STARS!” holding your stomach, hand on Smoke as you laughed wholeheartedly at the sight of the small skeleton stomping off wheezing could be heard from the skeleton beside you. “ that was a great one Imps, he really _mirrored_ his hate for puns on that one.” nodding and finally straightening back up as you kept walking catching your breath you looked at the lanky skell and smirked.

 

You couldn’t resist as you looped your arm through the orange clad skeletons, looking up you started your new semi act, “ Oh Smokes, I just wish you would give in already to me. Just take me already Smokey poo, the demon inside me just can’t handle it!” giving him puppy-dog eyes you had to fight the urge to roll on the ground and laugh at his priceless expression. That was until his gaze turned and looked at you, his face steely as a smirk grew on him like bad mold. “ sure thing.” You barely had time to register what was occurring when the ground waved goodbye to your feet and your stomach met your throat.

 

_Hi! I’m Stomach! I don’t feel too good, but how are you?_

 

**I’d be lots better if yous wasnt sittin’ dere. Kinda makes me feels all kinda weirdy.**

 

_Oh, OK!_

 

You hadn’t noticed your eyes were closed until Smokes spoke up, “ you can open your eyes now, but i’d suggest taking off your clothes.” looking around your face decided it was a good idea to test its color theory

 

                                      “nOw, pErHAPs AdDiNG tHEse EmtiOnS wiLL dO iT…. hMmMm… PERfEcTED! LE cOLoR RrRRREeEEdDDdd!”

 

Yes thank you for that face, brilliant job. Now back to the fact th- “ _HOLY SHEEP SHIT HE WAS ONLY IN BOXERS AND A TANK! HE WASN’T KIDDING!”_

 

Well, you _did_  ask for this… many… many… “ **many?** ”... yes many multiple times.

 

_“ The time to strip and bang the hot bod skele is now ladies and genitals.”_

 

**“Oh for fucks sake Heart.”**

 

_“ Yes, yes of course for fucks sake. That’s what we’re about to do brain, I thought you were smarter than that?”_

  


A mere groan could be heard from your cranium.

  
                                                                                                Let the fun times begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


End file.
